


Identités secrètes

by RowN



Category: Ratz (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rapido est Ratman, Rapido est mannequin, Rapido peut vraiment voler, Razmo a un scooter (merci curleebunnee), Razmo est Razman, Razmo est mécanicien
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Ratman et Razman sont deux super héros ennemis qui ne savent pas que l'autre est en fait leur meilleur ami (et leur béguin secret). Pourtant, un jour Ratman découvre l'identité secrète de Razman et ne sait pas quoi faire de cette découverte.
Relationships: Rapido/Razmo
Comments: 13
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à Lee de me laisser reprendre son idée selon laquelle Razmo a un scooter!  
> Bonne lecture!

Le conducteur du bus se sentait de plus en plus mal mais le fait était qu'il ne pouvait pas encore s'arrêter, la pente était trop raide, la route trop étroite et les enfants qu'il conduisait jusqu'au camp d'été trop nombreux et énergiques. Il avait juste tellement, _tellement_ de mal à garder les yeux ouverts malgré toute sa bonne volonté. Seulement, s'il les fermait ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, ce serait bien trop dangereux. Et pourtant... Il ne lui semblait avoir que cligné des yeux mais les hurlements le ramenèrent sur la route, trop tard. Le bus traversa les barrières de sécurité et tomba à toute vitesse dans le ravin. Il ferma les yeux, ne pouvant assister aux derniers instants de sa vie, les mains crispées sur son volant quand il sentit le bus être stoppé par quelque chose. Il rouvrit un œil, effrayé et tremblant, et vit nul autre que Razman, le célèbre super héros. Le coup de l'émotion fut trop fort et il se mit à pleurer de joie alors que les gosses, accrochés à leur siège ou les uns aux autres, hurlaient de joie et de réconfort.

Razman poussait de toutes ses forces pour faire remonter le bus sur la route sans le faire basculer dans un sens ou un autre. Il ne fallait surtout pas secouer les enfants ou le conducteur, c'était ça le plus difficile mais il pouvait le faire, il s'y était préparé, c'était à ça que servait son armure après tout, et sa fidèle rat-board aussi. Il grimaça un peu dans sa concentration quand il entendit le son d'un réacteur à proximité, ce qui le fit jurer d'agacement, sachant que Ratman venait d'intervenir pour lui voler le beau rôle.

«Besoin d'aide, camarade héros?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, je me débrouille très bien!»

Et en fait, il avait pratiquement réinstallé le bus sur la route mais l'autre super héros vint se poser juste à côté de lui et poussa avec lui, ce qu'il l'obligea à recalculer toute la force qu'il mettait dans ses actions.

«Mais pas besoin d'être aussi timide, je vais t'aider, cher compagnon!»

Bordel, si seulement il pouvait lui donner un coup de poing pour le faire taire, ce serait si bien. Sauf que s'il faisait ça, la population de Ratham City le détesterait et ce fichu héros de pacotille aurait gagné, ce qu'il ne pouvait laisser arriver.

Ils réinstallèrent bien vite le bus sur la route et bientôt, les portes du véhicule s'ouvrirent et trois dizaines d'enfants en sortirent pour acclamer les deux super héros – enfin surtout Ratman. Les gens préféraient les super héros qui volaient par eux-mêmes, évidemment.

Razman soupira en voyant la horde d'enfants entourer l'autre héros, habitué à ne pas être sous les feux des projecteurs, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il était devenu super héros.

«Mais bien évidemment, je n'aurais jamais réussi sans l'aide de mon cher partenaire Razman qui lui aussi mérite des applaudissements!»

 _Sérieusement?_ Ratman ne pouvait pas juste apprécier la popularité qui lui tendait les bras et lui foutre la paix? Razman salua les enfants qui se précipitèrent vers lui pour l'applaudir aussi, un peu gêné par toute cette attention. C'était évident que l'autre héros savait cela et faisait exprès de le faire remarquer, ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Il remercia les enfants de lui donner autant d'attention – dont il ne voulait pas – et annonça de sa voix la plus héroïque qu'il fallait qu'il parte «pour d'autres missions». Ça fit rire un enfant. _Merde._ C'était vraiment pas son jour.

-o-o-o-

Razmo grimaça en voyant que Rapido allumait la télévision pour écouter les «exploits» de Ratman puis retourna aussi vite son attention vers le moteur de la voiture qu'il était en train de réparer.

«C'est tellement impressionnant, il n'y a rien d'aussi incroyable!

-Je ne fais que mon travail, pas besoin de t'enthousiasmer autant.

-Mais pas toi enfin! Tu me fais le coup à chaque fois, c'est lourd. Je te parle de Ratman! Il a sauvé tout un bus d'enfants aujourd'hui!

-Impressionnant, en effet. Il me semble qu'il n'était pas seul, non?

-Comment tu sais ça?

-Une intuition.»

Rapido était trop impressionné par son héros pour plus réagir que cela à ce qu'il disait.

«Peu importe. Ouais, y'avait Razman aussi mais c'est lui qui a fait le plus gros du boulot!

-C'est pas ce que j'ai entendu dire. On m'a dit que Razman était là avant et que Ratman n'avait fait que le déranger au lieu de réellement l'aider, d'autant que Razman n'avait apparemment pas besoin d'aide.

-Mais non, Ratman c'est un héros! Il est venu au secours de Razman, c'est tout, et l'aidé. C'est un vrai héros!»

Razmo leva les yeux au ciel, pas impressionné du tout par cela. Il se fichait bien de Ratman et de toute la gloire qu'il tirait de la moindre de ses actions, parfois même quand il ne faisait rien d'impressionnant. _Surtout même_ quand il ne faisait rien d'impressionnant.

«Oh mais tu aurais dû le voir, il était super classe et tout et il a même rappelé aux enfants et autres personnes présentes que Razman était là aussi et leur avait sauvé la vie!»

 _Quoi?_ Razmo se redressa et fixa son pote avec incompréhension.

«Tu étais sur les lieux au moment où c'est arrivé?»

Le grand rat se tendit soudainement et son sourire se figea. Razmo se demanda pourquoi il esquivait son regard.

«N-non! Je n'y étais pas mais j'ai vu les vidéos qui ont été faites du sauvetage et c'était vraiment incroyable!»

Razmo poussa un soupir d'agacement et retourna à son travail.

«Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu t'embêtes à regarder le reportage si tu as déjà tout vu?

-J'adore entendre parler de- de ses exploits! C'est tellement cool! Est-ce que tu peux seulement imaginé? C'est ici, à Ratham City qu'on a le plus grand de tous les super héros! Qui ne l'apprécierait pas? Il faudrait être complètement stupide pour ça.»

Razmo ne répondit pas parce qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Rapido savait très bien que lui n'appréciait pas plus que ça Ratman et c'était clairement une insulte indirecte. Il s'en fichait bien, il avait l'habitude que son meilleur ami se moque de lui. Il avait de la chance d'avoir une aussi belle gueule d'ailleurs car Razmo aurait cessé de voir n'importe qui d'autre lui ayant parlé ainsi. Il n'y avait bien que Rapido qui avait le droit à ça et ça lui faisait quand même mal parfois ce que son ami pouvait lui dire.

«Ouais, c'est vrai que Razman est vraiment incroyable quand on y pense. En plus, il ne se vente pas.»

Il rit en sentant le regard exaspéré de son pote sur lui. Il pouvait bien lui lancer une petite pique, Rapido l'avait mérité.

«T'es vraiment trop con parfois mon pote.

-C'est ça, c'est ça. Continue de regarder ton fichu reportage en silence, y'en a qui bossent.

-Eh! J'ai un travail.

-Ah ouais? Tu m'en diras tant, le fils à papa. Et tu fais quoi cette fois? Tu comptes les billets que tes parents mettent dans ton compte en banque?

-T'es une sale petite peste. Tu sais très bien ce que je fais.»

 _Ah ça, ouais il le savait._ La tête de Rapido était partout depuis qu'il avait été repéré par une très grosse marque de sous-vêtements. Enfin, pas sa tête mais Razmo savait reconnaître son pote, il le connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour ça. Il aimait juste l'embêter en lui rappelant qu'il avait tout de même eu sacrément de chance grâce à ses parents qui avaient une bonne fortune. Razmo s'en fichait bien de l'argent de son pote, il était content pour lui, c'était juste que l'embêter à ce sujet était tellement amusant.

Rapido s'appuya contre la voiture à côté de lui et fit glisser ses doigts sur l'une de ses bouclettes rousses qui s'échappaient toujours de sa casquette pour l'embêter.

«T'es vraiment un pote nul.

-C'est ça.

-Faudra quand même que tu m'expliques un jour ce que tu n'aimes pas chez Ratman, tout le monde l'aime.

-Il est imbu de lui-même, toujours fier de sa popularité et de l'attention qu'on lui donne.

-Moi aussi et pourtant tu continues de me coller aux basques, trouve mieux comme excuse.

-Ratman n'apprécie personne d'autre que lui-même. Toi tu sais apprécier quelques personnes, même si tu ne le dis pas. Par exemple, quand bien même tu ne l'admettras jamais, je sais que tu m'aimes bien et que je suis ton meilleur pote.

-Pff, c'est ça. J'ai des tas de potes.

-Ouais mais c'est avec le mécanicien qui n'a presque aucun client que tu traînes. Mieux encore, tu traînais déjà avec le-dit mécanicien quand il n'était encore qu'un pleurnichard à pattes courtes.

-J'avais pitié de toi.

-Tant mieux pour moi.»

Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit ce qu'il s'était passé mais après tout il était ami avec Rapido depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne se rappelait pas d'une période où il ne l'avait pas été. Il était impensable pour lui d'imaginer sa vie sans son meilleur pote, c'était juste impossible. Rapido tapota ses ongles sur son épaule.

«Tu devrais arrêter pour ce soir, il est tard.

-Le client vient la chercher demain.

-Pourquoi tu lui as promis de la lui rendre aussi tôt?

-Parce que je le peux. Et parce que j'ai besoin d'argent.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en demandes pas?

-Parce qu'il est hors de question que je te doive de l'argent. J'ai fait cette erreur une fois, ça m'a suffi.

-T'es un crétin. Tu arrêterais de prendre des clients avec des conditions aussi extrêmes si tu avais plus de clients?

-Évidemment. Je suis pas stupide, tu sais, c'était simplement une condition particulière pour la fin de mois.»

Rapido sembla réfléchir un instant puis il s'écarta brusquement de la voiture en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

«Bon bah je vais rentrer hein! J'ai un shooting photo demain, j'ai intérêt à me coucher tôt.

-Ouais, ouais, fais donc ça.» Rapido s'éloigna de plus en plus vers la sortie. «Et n'oublie pas de manger!

-Je sais!

-Demain matin aussi!

-Je suis pas aussi stupide que toi, je n'oublie pas les bonnes petites choses!»

Razmo leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait oublié que très rarement de manger et toujours à cause du travail, rien qui ne devrait affoler Rapido. Et puis quand il oubliait un repas, il mangeait plus après, il régulait.

Il ne releva pas la tête quand la clochette de la porte retentit pour indiquer que Rapido était parti. Il ne l'avait pas salué, il ne le faisait jamais. Rapido ne disait au revoir qu'aux personnes qu'il n'appréciait pas, c'était assez amusant d'ailleurs. Il sourit et retourna à son travail, plus concentré que jamais à présent qu'il était seul.

-o-o-o-

Ratman se posa gracieusement sur le sol et attendit à côté du petit scooter que le rat sorte de son travail pour rentrer chez lui. Il prenait du temps, trop à son goût, mais il n'allait pas l'embêter là-dessus, évidemment que non. Jamais il n'embêterait son rat préféré enfin, il était un héros, ce n'était pas son genre.

Le son de la clochette retentit dans la petite rue sombre de Ratham City. Il sourit sous son masque en voyant le rat être agacé de le voir laissa même sa queue remuer d'enthousiasme. Il pouvait se le permettre, personne ne le jugerait, il était un héros après tout.

Le petit rat attendit d'être suffisamment proche de lui pour grogner, afin d'être sûr que le héros l'entendait bien.

«Vous êtes _encore_ là? Vous avez pas d'autres choses à faire? Je sais pas moi, une ville à protéger par exemple, ou une vie à avoir?

-Évidemment que si mais je ne raterais pour rien au monde une occasion de voir mon citoyen préféré.

-Rappelez-moi pourquoi c'est moi votre citoyen préféré? Je dois bien être la seule personne suffisamment censée pour ne pas pouvoir blairer votre hypocrisie.

-Tu es sincère, citoyen! Et tu es absolument adorable!»

Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pourrait dire en civil mais Ratman pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait. Le petit rat roula des yeux.

«Je suis sûr qu'il doit bien avoir quelqu'un de plus intéressant à voir que moi. Je sais pas, n'importe quel rongeur comme un autre rat, une souris, peut-être même un lapin, je ne sais pas?

-Je connais quelques lapins intéressés par moi mais toi? Ta compagnie est bien trop plaisante.

-Vous êtes chiant.

-Oh, je sais que tu m'apprécies en réalité.

-Non, je vous déteste.» Il s'approcha un peu plus du scooter. «Vous allez me laisser rentrer chez moi? Il est plutôt tard et je dois ouvrir tôt demain pour un client.

-C'est vrai que tu finis tard ce soir. Une raison en particulier?»

Il savait très bien la raison pour laquelle le petit rat finissait aussi tard, mais _lui_ ne le savait pas et devait bien demander.

«Rien qui vous concerne, foutez-le camp. D'autres personnes vous donneront toute l'attention que vous méritez.

-Tu te débrouilles très bien.»

Le petit rat grogna et s'assit sur son scooter.

«Laissez-moi rentrer chez moi.

-Me permets-tu de t'offrir ma compagnie durant le trajet jusqu'à chez toi?

-Non! Pourquoi je voudrais ça?

-Pourquoi pas?»

Le petit rat le fixa avec agacement et démarra son scooter avant de mettre son casque pour rester protégé.

«Vous devriez penser à foutre la paix aux gens. Ça fait très harceleur. Et puis même, je n'ai pas envie qu'un fichu journaliste me voie avec vous et qu'on vienne me faire chier ensuite. Faites ce que vous voulez de votre vie mais faites ça loin de moi.

-À la prochaine fois, mon cher Razmo.»

Le super héros le laissa partir en souriant. C'était tellement plaisant de taquiner son petit Raz, d'autant plus que celui-ci pouvait vraiment se mettre en colère parfois comme il ne le ferait jamais s'il était en civil. C'était une bonne chose pour le petit rat de pouvoir se mettre en colère sans s'inquiéter des conséquences, il faisait d'ordinaire tout pour être gentil avec le plus de personnes possibles.

Ratman sourit en entendant remuer à quelques mètres, sachant que c'était un journaliste qui avait surpris leur conversation. Il ne savait pas comment il allait interpréter cela mais ça ferait forcément de la pub à son petit Razmo alors ça en valait la peine. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour son meilleur pote? Ce n'était pas comme si ça aurait la moindre conséquence négative.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le plan de Rapido/Ratman ne fonctionne pas exactement comme prévu. Mais eh! Il fonctionne au moins! ... Non?

Rapido était affalé sur l'une des chaises longues de sa villa, devant la piscine, profitant du soleil pour bronzer quand il reçut un SMS. Puis un autre. Et un autre. Puis il commença à se dire qu'il en recevait peut-être beaucoup à la suite. Il prit son téléphone, releva ses lunettes de soleil sur son front et remarqua avec une petite surprise que tous les messages venait de son petit Raz. Il haussa un sourcil en les lisant.

**Merde!**

**Bordel de-**

**Rapido!**

**Pourquoi?**

**Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu en premier?**

**Toi qui connaît tout sur lui?**

**Me fais pas croire que t'es pas au courant!**

**T'es forcément au courant!**

**C'est quoi ça?**

**Merde!**

**Regarde tes news, enfin!**

**T'aurais pu me dire qu'il était gay!**

Que _qui_ était gay exactement? Il se connecta à Internet pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il y avait quelques dizaines d'articles qui avaient été publiés sur Ratman et il mit quelques secondes à comprendre, ce qui le fit grandement sourire. Il était plus que certain qu'il avait réellement apporté un coup de pub à son pote grâce à la visite qu'il lui avait rendue – enfin, que Ratman lui avait rendue – il n'avait qu'à le vérifier. Il commença à lire les titres des articles à la recherche d'un qui parlait de Razmo et s'arrêta très vite.

**Ratman, gay?**

Il s'entendit rire sous la surprise et l'incompréhension et clique sur le premier article qui expliquait à quel point il avait dragué le petit rat. Ce n'était tout de même pas si évident qu'il le draguait? Bien sûr que non ça ne l'était pas, Razmo était trop intelligent, il l'aurait remarqué depuis tout le temps où Ratman lui faisait du rentre-dedans. Razmo remarquait quand n'importe qui sauf lui le draguait. Forcément, le journaliste qu'il avait aperçu la veille avait sur-interpréter son action de la veille et plutôt que de s'interroger sur son pote et lui faire de la pub, il avait préféré dire qu'il était gay. C'était complètement stupide, Ratman avait dragué pas mal de femmes pendant un moment avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ses sentiments pour son pote, pourquoi est-ce qu'il serait soudainement gay? Enfin, Razmo avait dit un truc sur le sujet mais quand même! Ce n'était pas du tout ce qui était prévu.

Il pensa fortement à ignorer les autres messages que Razmo lui envoyer, voulant oublier cette situation et juste penser à complètement autre chose. Il l'ouvrit quand même.

**Je fais quoi moi maintenant?**

**J'ai des tas de gens devant mon garage, je vais pas tenir longtemps**

Oh non. Évidemment que Razmo n'allait pas supporter tout ce monde, il avait peur de la foule.

Rapido quitta sa chaise longue en rassurant son pote sur le fait qu'il venait (enfin, à sa façon, évidemment) et partit se changer avant de monter sur sa bécane. Au moins, il avait donné un coup de pub à Razmo, peut-être...

-o-o-o-

Razmo faisait les cent pas, grignotant un gros morceau de camembert pour se détendre et marmonnant encore et encore des mots que Rapido ne comprenait pas et dont il se fichait de là où il était.

«Calme-toi mon pote, ça va aller. Il n'y a plus personne d'autre que moi ici.

-J'arrive pas à y croire. Je peux juste pas! Comment a-t-il pu?

-Va savoir. Mais ça t'a fait un coup de pub, pourquoi ne pas te concentrer sur le positif?

-Le positif? Des tarés fans de Ratman vont venir tous les jours pour m'interroger sur ma relation complètement inexistante avec ce crétin!

-Ce n'est pas un crétin-

-Regarde-moi!»

Rapido grimaça mais finit par obéir.

«Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais! Je ne veux pas que les gens viennent en se demandant si je suis la Pepper Potts d'Iron Man! Je veux que les gens viennent pour que je répare leur fichue voiture ou moto! Je ne suis pas le partenaire secret de qui que ce soit! Je suis le partenaire de personne!»

Razmo se laissa tomber par terre à côté de son pote, les mains tremblantes. Rapido se sentit un peu coupable sans comprendre pourquoi. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour ça, il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire, même s'il ne s'était pas très bien débrouillé et que la réputation de Ratman et Razmo était un peu impactée, et ça avait fonctionné. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Pourtant... Pourtant il s'en voulait. Vraiment. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il intervienne pour corriger l'erreur qu'il avait faite parce que Razmo ne se sentait vraiment pas bien et il ne pouvait pas s'excuser. Déjà, ce n'était pas son genre. Ensuite, c'était Ratman qui avait fait cette connerie, pas lui. Razmo ne comprendrait juste pas pourquoi il s'excuse.

«Tu veux qu'on aille s'acheter du fromage?

-Quoi?»

Razmo se tourna vers lui, surpris par sa proposition. Rapido sourit en essayant d'être aussi naturel que possible.

«Du fromage! Mon shooting m'a rapporté pas mal. Et si on s'achetait quelques bons fromages de qualité? Je t'invite!

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je fais ce que je veux. Allez~ viens, on se fait ça, toi et moi. Tous les meilleurs fromages.

-Il faut que tu arrêtes de gaspiller ton argent.

-Mouais, peut-être. Mais ose me dire que tu n'as pas envie de fromage. Tu es en train d'en manger un presque à même sa boite. Autant que tu fasses ça avec du fromage de qualité.

-Est-ce que je vais le regretter?

-Tu ne sauras pas si tu n'essaies pas.»

Il lui adressa son sourire le plus malicieux parce qu'il savait que Razmo ne pourrait pas résister.

«Ouais, ok mon pote, faisons ça.

-Parfait alors.»

Et bon, il ne le dirait jamais mais même sans ça Rapido adorait passer du temps avec son petit Raz, juste parce qu'il était complètement adorable. Il fallait juste pas que Razmo l'apprenne, ce ne serait pas bon pour lui, le petit rat se moquerait trop s'il savait.

-o-o-o-

«Je suis désolé.»

Razmo avait envie de s'énerver très fortement. Comment ce fichu type était au courant de où il habitait seulement? Il posa sa petite bouteille de lait à la fraise sur la rambarde de la petite terrasse de son tout aussi petit appartement et fixa le super héros qui vint s'asseoir sur la rambarde, se posant délicatement.

«Je le suis vraiment.

-Je ne pensais pas que je pouvais plus te détester. Je suis presque admiratif de la façon dont tu as réussi à me prouver le contraire.

-Eh bien, ce n'était pas le but.

-Oh. Et quel était le but?

-Passer du temps avec toi.»

Razmo était de plus en plus agacé.

«Trouve-toi des potes.

-J'en ai.

-Sauf que t'es là, encore!

-Je suis avec un pote.

-On est pas potes.»

Razmo tendit la main pour attraper sa bouteille de lait mais la tapa à la place. Ratman la rattrapa en plein vol et la lui rendit.

«Tu devrais faire attention.

-Tu devrais foutre le camp.»

Le super héros ne dit rien et tant mieux parce que Razmo n'avait aucune envie de lui parler. Bien sûr, ça ne devait pas durer.

«J'ai fait une annonce publique pour dire que tu n'étais pas mon amant secret. Tu devrais avoir la paix ainsi.

-C'est un peu tard.

-J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.

-Me foutre la paix serait plus adapté.»

Razmo but quelques gorgées de son lait à la fraise, regardant en face de lui pour complètement ignorer le super héros invasif.

«Tu regardes la pancarte publicitaire?»

Razmo se demandait qui il avait bien pu déranger dans une vie antérieure pour que le super héros le plus bavard existant mais il avait vraiment dû se mettre à dos la mauvaise personne.

«Il est pas mal le type sur le panneau publicitaire.»

Évidemment, c'était Rapido. Son dernier shooting était vraiment, Razmo était impressionné. Il avait une sacré chance d'avoir un aussi grand panneau publicitaire pas loin de lui.

«C'est mon meilleur pote.

-Vraiment? T'as de la chance d'avoir un pote aussi beau gosse.

-Mouais. C'est un crétin.»

Il était son pote, il pouvait le dire s'il voulait. Mais si le super héros approuvait, il le poussait de la terrasse.

«On dirait pas.

-Tous les mannequins sont des crétins, c'est lui qui l'a dit. Donc il en est un aussi.

-Je vois. Et donc tu peux déterminer ça de son idée à lui seul?

-Forcément oui. Je n'ai pas de contact dans le monde du mannequinat en dehors de lui.

-J'ai l'impression de le voir souvent. Il est connu?

-Non. Il aimerait bien. Son but c'est clairement d'être un acteur à Hollywood alors il fait de son mieux. J'ai pas hâte que ça arrive.

-Pourquoi?»

Il pouvait sentir tout le jugement dans le ton du héros et c'était agaçant. Il finit sa mini-bouteille de lait et la jeta dans la poubelle d'extérieur.

«Parce que c'est un opportuniste. Et que ce serait vraiment très facile pour lui de décider de me lâcher pour se faire une vraie réputation ailleurs. Ce serait une bonne opportunité pour lui, il ne la gâcherait pas. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais lui en vouloir s'il faisait ça.»

Le super héros ne répondit rien et ce fut au final très déstabilisant pour Razmo a un moment donné parce qu'il était vraiment habitué à l'entendre rétorquer à tout et n'importe quoi, un peu comme Rapido en fait quand il y pensait, bien que de façon plus sympathique.

«Faut que j'y aille.»

Razmo n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que le super héros était parti à toute vitesse, faisant grincer la rambarde au passage. Le petit rat s'écarta sous la surprise et regarda le héros partir. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait dit pour le faire fuir et il n'était pas bien sûr de vouloir le savoir non plus parce que c'était vraiment inquiétant de faire fuir un super héros. Avec un peu de chance, ce n'était pas grand chose. Il espérait en tout cas, il n'avait pas envie d'aggraver sa situation plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

-o-o-o-

Le combat faisait rage. Looping était un ennemi dangereux de base – il ne faisait que voler et cambrioler mais il pouvait voler très vite et les éclairs qu'il lançait étaient très précis et douloureux – mais là il était enragé et prêt à tout pour garder le gain de son vol, fuyant à toute vitesse au-dessus des rues bondées et jetant des éclairs dans la direction de Ratman qui faisait de son mieux pour les esquiver tout en le poursuivant. Heureusement pour lui que Looping n'en avait rien à faire de Razman, l'autre super héros pouvait donc venir en aide aux citoyens blessés pendant qu'il s'occupait du super-vilain et ainsi ne pas être blessé.

«Tu ne m'attraperas jamais, Ratman!

-Que tu crois Looping! Je suis prêt de t'avoir!

-Tu n'es pas assez rapide pour ça!»

Le pire c'était qu'il n'avait pas tort. Ratman volait à la hauteur de ses forces et il coursait et attaquait Looping depuis un moment déjà, essayant par la même occasion de sauver le plus de personnes possible des attaques du vilain.

«Peut-être qu'il ne l'est pas mais moi oui!»

 _Quoi?_ Ratman se retourna un court instant juste pour voir Razman le dépasser avec sa rat-board qui ne pouvait pas s'épuiser et se précipiter vers le vilain. _Merde, non!_ Il allait quand même pas lui voler la vedette, pas aussi simplement?

Razman et Looping s'envolèrent haut, laissant Ratman derrière à essayer de les rattraper. C'était tellement frustrant! Il n'allait tout de même pas rester en arrière, il en était hors de question! Il utilisa toute son énergie pour les suivre quand une déflagration le repoussa violemment en arrière. Le temps qu'il comprenne ce qu'il se passe, il vit Razman s'écraser au sol dans une ruelle sombre et Looping fuir. Le choix évident aurait été de partir à la poursuite de Looping une fois de plus, après tout Razman avait une bonne armure, mais l'explosion avait été brutale, clairement le super-vilain avait jeté un éclair puissant sur l'autre super héros.

Il jura et se précipita vers son collègue. La scène était terrible. La rat-board était pliée en deux et fumait et Razman était au sol, son armure défoncée par endroits. Il s'approcha rapidement, plus qu'inquiet de ne pas le voir bouger d'un iota. Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui, examinant ses nombreuses blessures, très graves pour la plupart, et se rendit alors compte que le masque était tombé de son visage. _Merde_ , est-ce qu'il voulait voir le visage de l'autre super héros? C'était une règle de ne pas le faire et même si Ratman voulait vraiment respecter cela, Rapido n'avait aucune intention de la respecter, d'autant plus pour être sûr qu'il soit en vie. Alors il le retourna pour vérifier l'état de l'autre héros et retint un haut-le-cœur.

 _Bordel de-_ c'était Razmo.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapido ne comprend plus rien à ce qui lui arrive depuis sa révélation.

Rapido ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Habituellement, c'était Razmo qui avait ce genre de réaction et il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire.

Ratman avait remis le masque à Razmo pour que le petit rat ne sache pas qu'il avait découvert sa véritable identité et il l'avait fait juste à temps parce qu'il s'était réveillé peu de temps après et l'avait repoussé puis lui avait fait la morale sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas arrêté Looping ou quelque chose du genre. Il n'avait pas suivi, choqué par sa découverte, puis il avait fui la situation très vite, ne sachant pas du tout comment réagir. Et en fait, il ne savait toujours pas.

Son meilleur ami était un super héros. Son meilleur ami était Razman. _Razmo était Razman._ C'était terrifiant comme nouvelle. C'était affreusement terrifiant. Personne ne devenait super héros sans aucune raison. Il y avait toujours, _toujours_ , une putain de raison qui ne pouvait _jamais_ être une bonne raison. Il savait en tout cas que ça n'avait pas été une bonne raison du tout pour lui. Il savait que Razman était apparu après une fois où Ratman avait volé à la rescousse de Razmo, lui sauvant la vie d'une attaque d'un dangereux parrain d'une mafia. Il était intervenu parce qu'il savait que Razmo n'aurait pas pu se débrouiller seul malgré ce qu'il disait mais le petit rat l'avait très mal pris. Tellement mal pris qu'il était devenu un super héros? Il était devenu un super héros parce que Ratman l'avait sauvé et qu'il l'avait mal pris? Mais quelle raison de merde c'était si c'était vraiment le cas! Être un super héros était quelque chose d'extrêmement grave et dangereux et Razmo était un super héros depuis suffisamment longtemps pour le savoir et ne plus pouvoir changer d'avis à présent.

Rapido se sentait vraiment mal. C'était de _sa_ faute si Razmo était devenu un super héros, d'une façon ou d'une autre. C'était à cause de lui que son meilleur ami mettait sa vie en danger. Il était responsable de tout ça.

Rapido s'était rarement remis en question dans sa vie, toutes ses idées avaient toujours été excellentes, seulement là, il n'arrivait pas à faire autrement. Bordel, il devait faire quoi à présent? Il n'allait pas pouvoir continuer d'agir de la sorte avec Razman en sachant que c'était son meilleur ami. _Merde._ Son meilleur ami le détestait. Il le détestait vraiment. Ce n'était que Ratman qu'il détestait mais Ratman c'était lui.

Il fallait qu'il le protège. C'était évident, _merde_ , à présent qu'il savait qui était Razman, il ne pouvait pas le laisser risquer sa vie de la sorte, c'était impossible. Il ne pourrait juste pas.

Est-ce qu'il devait laisser Razmo savoir qu'il était au courant de son identité secrète? Ce n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée mais au moins son pote saurait pourquoi il le surprotégeait. Mais s'il lui disait, Razmo serait en droit de lui demander son identité secrète à lui et il était hors de question qu'il la lui donne. Personne ne devait jamais savoir qui il était, c'était beaucoup trop risqué.

-o-o-o-

Razmo se retourna pour la troisième fois mais non, Rapido ne le fixait pas. C'était bizarre car il sentait vraiment un regard sur lui quand il lui tournait le dos et il n'y avait qu'eux deux dans son petit appartement.

«Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu es venu manger chez moi quand tu pourrais faire appel aux services de n'importe quel chef étoilé. Tu es en froid avec Benny?

-Non, je n'ai rien contre Benny. Bon, c'est ton pote plus que le mien mais j'ai rien contre lui.

-Alors pourquoi t'es là? J'suis occupé.

-Tu t'es blessé d'une drôle de façon, je me demandais si tu finirais par me le dire.»

 _Et puis quoi encore?_ Il n'était pas question que Rapido apprenne qu'il était un super héros, c'était trop risqué. Déjà qu'il s'attirait à lui même des problèmes en ne se débarrassant pas de Ratman qui finirait par lui causer des problèmes avec ses némésis en lui rendant autant visite... S'il disait à Rapido qu'il était Razman, son pote le répéterait partout à qui voudrait bien l'entendre et il se mettrait en danger de la sorte. Il était hors de question que Razmo ne risque la vie de son pote, il tenait trop à lui pour ça.

«Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai essayé d'esquiver un piéton sur ma moto et je me suis ramassé la gueule lourdement.

-Ta moto a l'air bien.

-Je m'en suis occupé le plus tôt possible.

-Avant même de te soigner toi? C'est pas très habituel de ta part.

-J'étais pas si blessé que ça.

-Tu boites salement et tout ton bras droit est brûlé.

-C'est superficiel.»

Ce n'était absolument pas superficiel mais qu'est-ce que le grand rat y connaissait en blessures de toute façon? Puis Razmo n'était pas inquiet, il allait se soigner vite. C'était l'avantage d'être le fils de quelqu'un qui avait des pouvoirs, on en héritait également. Personne n'était au courant de cela puisque Razmo ne savait pas lui-même d'où ça lui venait – les incroyables désavantages d'être adopté – mais ça l'avait sacrément arrangé de pouvoir guérir plus vite que les autres et d'avoir une force plus développée. Enfin, il ne guérissait pas extrêmement vite pour que ça en soit un avantage et il se servait très peu de ses pouvoirs quand il était Razman mais il n'allait pas se plaindre.

«J'en suis pas bien sûr.

-Qu'est-c't'en sais? T'y connais que dalle!

-Peut-être mais je sais qu'un bras est pas supposé avoir cette gueule là.

-Il va très bien mon bras.

-Alors sers-t'en.»

 _Bon_ , oui il ne servait pas de son bras et effectivement, c'était parce qu'il avait mal mais il n'allait pas donner raison à Rapido alors il le fit et attrapa la casserole avec sa main blessée pour la retirer d'au-dessus du feu.

«Tu devrais pas t'occuper de t'es oignons un peu?

-C'est ce que je fais. C'qui te concerne me concerne.

-Je vois pas en quoi.

-T'es mon pote et mon mécanicien, si j'te perds, ce sera vraiment pas cool pour moi.

-Si tu traînes avec moi seulement par intérêt, ce vais vraiment te foutre à la porte et manger seul mes macaronis au fromage.

-T'es pas drôle.

-Je suis hilarant, j'ai fait rire Svetlana.

-En te ramassant la gueule.

-Ça compte. Viens installer la vaisselle au lieu de rester affaler sur mon canapé. Et sur la table, tu vas pas encore dégueulasser mon sol.»

Il se retourna une quatrième fois. Toujours pas. Ça devenait de plus en plus stressant. Il avait l'impression de perdre la tête. S'il ne surprenait pas Rapido à le regarder très vite, il allait casser s'agacer très vite contre lui.

Le grand rat finit par se lever et installer la vaisselle sur la toute petite table ronde non sans se plaindre que la table était trop petite et qu'ils se cognaient les genoux tout le temps quand ils mangeaient en y étant installés mais Razmo en avait marre de toujours nettoyer le sol après parce que Rapido mangeait n'importe comment... Et puis ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça de cogner ses genoux contre ceux de son pote – mais il ne fallait pas que l'autre l'apprenne.

Razmo fit dégouliner le fromage fondu sur les macaronis et mélangea le tout pendant un moment pour bien entendre le son que ça produisait avant d'enfin les servir. Rapido ne se plaignit cette fois pas de ne pas avoir la plus grosse part de macaronis au fromage – Razmo avait vraiment faim – et c'était vraiment surprenant et inhabituel. Razmo avait presque envie de secouer son pote pour lui demander ce qu'il lui prenait parce qu'il était _beaucoup trop sympa_ et que ça commençait à le stresser franchement. Il n'en fit rien pour ne pas exciter la mauvaise humeur potentielle de son pote et profita de ce repas.

C'était dérangeant mais pas tant désagréable de partager un repas avec son pote sans que celui-ci ne fasse encore de mauvaises blague trop lourdes. Enfin, ça non plus ne le dérangeait pas mais une fois de temps en temps n'allait pas le déranger non plus. Enfin, il était juste heureux de pouvoir passer du temps avec Rapido, aussi gay que ce fut.

-o-o-o-

Razman aimait vraiment passer une nuit de temps à autres à voler au-dessus de Ratham City non pas pour surveiller mais juste pour apprécier la vue de la ville éclairée et endormie. Bon en fait il surveillait, évidemment, mais moins que d'ordinaire. C'était juste agréable d'entendre le vent et-

«Toi là haut!»

Et les gens qui continuaient d'être surpris de le voir voler sur sa machine volante. Il baissa la tête pour voir qu'il l'interrompait dans sa promenade nocturne et pour quelle raison – après tout, ça pouvait très bien être pour une urgence, il était un super héros tout de même.

C'était Rapido.

Razman se maudit intérieurement et pensa à partir en l'ignorant mais il ne pouvait pas. Même si c'était risqué, c'était Rapido et il pouvait être en danger, surtout qu'il était très rare que Rapido soit sorti aussi tard, lui qui faisait si attention à avoir des heures de sommeil qui soient fixes. Il soupira et descendit sa rat-board jusqu'à lui.

«Bonsoir citoyen. En quoi puis-je t'aider.

-T'es Razman, hein? Comment t'as fait pour réparer ta machine aussi vite? Elle avait pas été complètement cassée?

-Euh... Non citoyen, pas complètement. J'ai donc pu la réparer.

-Vous êtes quand même sacrément doué pour l'avoir réparée étant donné l'état dans lequel elle était.

-Je ne savais pas que quelqu'un avait vu l'état de ma rat-board.»

Rapido écarquilla les yeux et regarda ailleurs.

«Y'a une photo qui traîne sur Internet.»

Vraiment? Pourquoi il ne l'a pas montrée à Razmo alors, pour se moquer? Razman posa sa rat-board et Rapido s'approcha.

«Ce qui est aussi impressionnant c'est qu'avec l'état dans lequel était votre véhicule, vous alliez bien.

-Je suis un super héros, c'est l'un de mes devoirs d'aller bien quand la ville a besoin de moi.

-Ouais enfin c'était grave- Enfin, à ce que j'ai entendu.»

Razman sourit, ne sachant pas comment réagir au fait que Rapido était inquiet pour lui, même s'il ne le disait pas concrètement.

«Ne t'en fais pas, citoyen, je prends des risques pour que vous puissiez être en sécurité.

-Mais si vous mourrez, qui nous protégera?»

 _Non..._ Rapido était _vraiment_ inquiet pour lui. Rapido qui ne jurait que pour les beaux yeux de Ratman était inquiet pour lui. Razman devait vraiment se retenir pour ne pas sourire de satisfaction à cette nouvelle. Il prit son temps pour répondre et rester dans son rôle de héros.

«Ratman sera là. Et d'autres super héros naîtront. Tu n'as pas à t'en inquiéter.

-Vous vous devriez vous en inquiéter. C'est votre job.

-Et je m'en inquiète. Mais est-ce qu'un type comme toi qu'on voit sur toutes les affiches de publicités ne devrait pas s'inquiéter de bien dormir et se reposer complètement?

-Kesse vous y connaissez en mannequinat?

-Pas grand chose.

-Bien. J'me barre, j'ai mieux à faire.»

Voilà qui lui ressemblait bien mieux. Le grand rat tapa dans un caillou puis s'éloigna en marmonnant. Razman leva les yeux au ciel avant se s'envoler à toute vitesse pour continuer d'observer la ville.

Rapido s'était arrêté pour regarder Razman partir. Il était vraiment dans une situation de merde et ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il était ainsi, à avoir tant que ça besoin de surveiller et de chercher à protéger Razman _en plus de Razmo_ à chaque fois qu'il le voyait – et quand il s'était rendu compte que les deux noms se ressemblaient tellement, il s'était senti stupide de ne pas l'avoir remarqué – , surtout quand il était en civil parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire sans son armure étant donné que son seul pouvoir était de voler. C'était désagréable à quel point il se sentait responsable pour son pote alors que Razmo se débrouillait très bien normalement, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait lui en parler. Raz serait terrible s'il était au courant de son identité héroïque. Il aurait au moins aimé que son pote lui parle de ses pouvoirs. Il était un peu vexé qu'il ne l'ait pas fait avant que Rapido ne le surprenne.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lait à la fraise!

En entendant le super héros se poser sur le rebord de sa terrasse, Razmo lui tendit une bouteille de lait à la fraise.

«Tu m'attendais?»

Il regrettait déjà d'avoir prévu une boisson pour Ratman étant donné le ton avec lequel il lui parlait, fier de lui et fortement amusé. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû mettre du laxatif dedans. Juste pour rigoler un peu. Mais s'il faisait ça, ce serait dangereux pour beaucoup trop de monde.

«Prenez juste la fichue bouteille.»

Le super héros obéit et prit la bouteille. Il fit fonctionner le mécanisme bas de son casque pour le relever et but une longue gorgée. Razmo le regarda faire, se demandant pourquoi il avait l'impression que connaître cette mâchoire. C'était un détail étrangement précis de son apparence physique mais comme il ne pouvait voir que ça... Il remarqua que le super héros le regardait aussi et se mit à sourire grandement, toujours aussi fier.

«La vue est plaisante?»

Ratman reprit une gorgée reprit une gorgée.

«Toujours le même panneau publicitaire.»

Et la recracha directement. Ça surprit Razmo qui le regarda tousser un moment sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et ce qui l'avait fait cracher de travers. Le super héros essuya le lait qui avait coulé sur son menton en riant.

«C'est une bonne blague.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi. J'ai littéralement le même panneau publicitaire depuis toute une semaine.

-Alors ça fait une semaine...

-Quoi?

-Rien. Que fais-tu seul ce soir, mon citoyen préféré?

-Je me bats contre les privilégiés.»

Mais bien sûr, ça fit seulement rire le héros. Razmo grogna en buvant dans sa propre bouteille de lait à la fraise. S'il s'était lassé d'essayer de faire dégager le héros de sa vie, il ne s'était toujours pas habitué à son comportement de petit con. Ça lui rappelait quelque chose. Il n'était juste pas sûr de savoir quoi.

Ratman posa sa main sur son bras nu et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se plaindre, il le souleva légèrement.

«Tu as l'air d'avoir été blessé.»

 _Merde._ En quoi ça le concernait, lui là?

«Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Vous aussi vous êtes blessé.

-On dirait qu'elle est ancienne pourtant la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, il ne me semble pas que tu étais blessé.

-Vous aviez qu'à faire plus attention.

-J'ai fait très attention.»

C'était quoi ce ton dans la voix du héros? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il rougissait lui? C'était vraiment stupide, merde, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que le ton de la voix du héros lui fasse quoi que ce soit.

Ratman se pencha et le regarda attentivement.

«J'ai fait très attention.» répéta-t-il. «Et tu n'étais pas blessé la dernière fois.»

Razmo dégagea son bras avec agacement.

«J'vois pas en quoi ça vous concerne de toute façon. C'est pas un super vilain qui s'en est pris à moi, c'est un accident.

-Vraiment? J'en ai étrangement pas l'impression.

-Occupez-vous de vos affaires.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu ne fais pas partie de mes affaires?»

Il allait le pousser par dessus la rambarde s'il continuait. De toute façon, le super héros volait, ce ne serait pas grave. La signification serait la même, ça voudrait toujours dire qu'il voulait que le type dégage.

«Le fait que je vous appartiens pas bordel! Quel genre de héros vous êtes au juste?»

Ratman s'éloigna et regarda ailleurs.

«Désolé.

-J'en ai rien à foutre de vos excuses. Si vous êtes un héros, vous devriez causer mieux que ça à «vos citoyens». J'arrive pas à croire que des gens apprécient vraiment un type comme vous.

-Je suis simplement inquiet. Et intrigué. Il y a peu de personnes qui ont des capacités et je me disais que tu étais peut-être l'une de ces personnes.

-Selon quoi? Une blessure que vous avez pas remarqué? Regardez-vous, à vous vanter autant à qui veut bien l'entendre. Faut pas pleurer parce que vous voyez pas une blessure hein. Vous êtes comme ça.

-Je vais décider de prendre ça comme un compliment.

-Faites ce que vous voulez.»

Razmo finit sa bouteille et laissa son regard se poser sur la pancarte publicitaire. Une semaine à voir son pote allongé sensuellement dans un sous-vêtement très petit. Il avait connu pire comme pub dans le paysage.

«J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez gay.»

Il écarquilla les yeux et se maudit immédiatement. À quel point il était con pour avoir continué la conversation de lui-même? Le super héros se contenta de rire.

«Où est-ce que tu as entendu ça? C'est à cause de cette rumeur qui a eu lieu entre nous?

-Euh... Ouais, un truc comme ça.

-Je l'suis pas. Je suis bisexuel.»

 _Comme Rapido._ C'était un drôle de rapprochement à faire mais c'était un fait.

«Vous devriez le dire. Genre qu'un truc de vous soit un bon exemple pour les gosses et tous ceux qui ont besoin d'un exemple.

-Je veux pas être reconnu pour ma bisexualité Je fais de mon mieux pour qu'on me foute la paix là-dessus.

-Vous m'avez dragué ouvertement et publiquement y'a pas si longtemps que ça.

-Tu aurais pu faire un peu plus attention, ça fait des années que je fais ça.»

Razmo fronça les sourcils.

«Comment ça des années? Vous avez commencé à me parler y'a que trois ans.»

Et sur un hasard. Et pendant deux ans, ils ne s'étaient presque pas croisés. Enfin, dans cette composition en tout cas.

Le super héros posa sa bouteille sur la rambarde et s'éleva dans les airs.

«Je me suis trompé. Enfin, il faut que j'y aille, j'ai une ville à surveiller. Salutation, citoyen Razmo.»

Et il s'envola à toute vitesse. Razmo ne comprenait définitivement pas ce crétin.

Il attrapa sa bouteille de lait à la fraise et la finit d'une traite. Puis il se rappela qu'il avait finit sa bouteille depuis quelques temps et que ce n'était pas la sienne. Il cracha et s'essuya les lèvres, gêné, même si ça ne servait à rien.

-o-o-o-

Rapido flottait tranquillement sur sa grosse bouée donut, regardant – matant – Razmo qui mangeait une glace à l'eau dans son coin, sur l'une des chaises longues. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi Razmo ne voulait pas nager – parce qu'il avait vraiment envie que le petit rat le pousse tout le long de la piscine – alors il se contentait de le regarder et de lui demander de le rejoindre de temps à autre, sans réussir à le motiver. Il n'allait pas totalement se plaindre, la vue était plaisante.

Razmo finit par remarquer qu'il le fixait mais il se contenta de sourire. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il comprenne pourquoi il le regardait comme ça. Le petit rat fronça les sourcils et rougit un peu. _Merde_ , il comprenait peut-être en fait.

«Kesse tu veux encore?

-Viens dans l'eau avec moi.

-Je mange ma glace.

-Alors dépêche-toi et rejoins-moi.

-Je veux pas me mouiller.

-T'es pas drôle.

-J'm'en fous.»

Rapido soupira et continua de le regarder, baissant son regard sur les endroits où il avait été blessé. Razmo n'avait plus aucune cicatrice. C'était tellement étrange et dérangeant et plus Rapido y pensait, plus il était vrai que Razmo s'était soigné étrangement vite à chaque fois qu'il s'était blessé depuis tout le temps qu'il le connaissait et il le connaissait depuis tellement de temps. Il se sentait nul de n'avoir rien remarqué avant.

Razmo finit sa glace, jeta l'emballage et s'approcha, trempant ses jambes dans l'eau au bord de la piscine. Rapido s'approcha remuant ses jambes pour avancer jusqu'à son pote. Il posa une main sur son genou.

«Viens nager.

-Encore une fois, non. Et lâche-moi.

-J'suis sûr que ça te ferait du bien un peu.

-Ce qui me ferait du bien, ce serait que tu me foutes la paix.

-C'est toi qui est venu me rendre visite.

-C'est pas faux. C'est simplement que... j'avais besoin de me reposer de tout ça.»

Rapido fut surpris quand son pote entreprit de démêler ses cheveux trempés mais ne dit rien. Parfois Razmo avait juste besoin de s'occuper les mains. C'était pas désagréable en tout cas alors il comptait pas se plaindre.

Il leva les yeux vers Razmo et le fait qu'il lui cachait ses pouvoirs continuait de le déranger. Même si Razmo avait voulu lui cacher le fait qu'il était Razman – pour une raison comme une autre – il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il lui cachait l'existence de ses pouvoirs. C'était injuste, il était son seul ami après tout – enfin presque si on comptait Benny, Svetlana et le Capitaine.

«Raz? Si tu avais un pouvoir, ce serait quoi?»

Razmo ne répondit pas pendant un long moment et ses mains s'arrêtèrent dans ses cheveux. Rapido espérait que c'était la culpabilité qui le dévorait.

Au bout d'une petite minute, il reprit.

«Ce serait l'invisibilité. Histoire qu'on me foute la paix.

-Tu parles, t'es comme tout le monde, tu veux qu'on te regarde.

-Je veux que les gens que j'aime m'aiment au moins un peu. Les autres, je m'en fous.

-Hum.»

Il ferma les yeux alors que les doigts de Razmo finissaient de défaire les nœuds dans ses cheveux pour les recoiffer.

«Et toi?

-Quoi?

-Si tu avais un pouvoir ou deux, ce serait quoi?»

Rapido allait répondre l'évidence, voler puisque c'était son pouvoir, quand il se rappela que lui non plus n'en avait jamais parlé à Razmo. Il était en vexé envers Raz pour quelque chose dont il était lui-même coupable. Ça l'agaçait mais il décida de faire semblant que non.

«Voler. Comme mon idole.

-Ton idole? Ah, Ratman. Pourquoi je me pose la question.»

Rapido arrêta d'écouter Razmo qui se plaignait de son alter-ego. À la place, il attendit le bon moment, tendit ses bras brusquement, les enroula autour des hanches de son pote et le tira dans l'eau brusquement, se faisant tomber au passage. Razmo poussa un cri de détresse et d'énervement quand il remonta à la surface avant de s'énerver contre Rapido qui se contenta de rire comme un crétin pour ne pas penser à tout ce qui l'énervait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratman avait vraiment pas les meilleures idées.

Ratman était épuisé et son corps entier tremblait sous l'effort mais au moins il avait réussi à arrêter La Loutre presque seul. Le super vilain avait réussi à mettre du désordre dans plusieurs rues, faisant exploser des voitures et blessant plusieurs civils – et Ratman lui-même mais c'était superficiel alors ça allait – mais il avait pu l'empêcher de faire plus de dégâts avant que ça n'aille trop loin.

Ratman regarda les policiers emmener La Loutre avec fierté quand quelqu'un l'attrapa par l'épaule et le fit se retourner sur lui-même. C'était Razman et il était extrêmement en colère. Ratman ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était dans cet état parce qu'il l'avait sauvé lui aussi.

«C'est quoi ça?

-Quoi? Tout le monde est sauvé!

-Sauvé? Tu as essayé de tout faire tout seul! Regarde-toi, espèce de crétin fini, t'es pas capable de te débrouiller seul! Arrête de jouer aux héros solitaires et demande de l'aide, sale con! Comment t'as pu seulement croire que tu pouvais te débarrasser de La Loutre seul? C'est _ma_ némésis, _mon_ ennemi juré!

-Tu... Tu semblais avoir besoin d'aide, c'est mon devoir de héros que de t'aider!

-Ton devoir, mon cul! Tu-tu peux pas jouer comme ça! C'était mon job, _je_ sais comment m'occuper de La Loutre, tu t'es juste foutu en danger comme un con! Regarde, t'es blessé!

-C'est presque rien-

-Presque rien? Presque rien? Tu as le bras en sang, est-ce qu'tu peux seulement l'bouger au moins?

-Évidemment.

-Ah ouais? Parce que tu ne me le prouves pas!»

En effet, il n'arrivait pas à le bouger. Il avait peut-être un peu mal. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il comptait laisser Razmo-Razman avoir le dernier mot.

«Pff, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, partenaire, tout va bien!

-Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, vraiment!

-Bon écoute, j'adore parler avec toi, cher partenaire, mais je dois y aller!

-Reviens là!»

Mais Ratman s'envola à toute vitesse, ne voulant pas parler plus longtemps.

C'était tellement rageant, il faisait de son mieux pour protéger le petit rat de tous les dangers qu'il y avait à Ratham City à cause des vilains, c'était injuste de la part de l'autre de ne pas l'en remercier. Razmo était trop gentil, ça finirait par lui nuire si il n'intervenait pas. Et puis ce n'était pas son habitude d'agir ainsi alors l'autre n'avait vraiment rien à lui reprocher.

-o-o-o-

Ratman se posa sur la terrasse du petit appartement de Razmo mais le petit rat n'était pas là. C'était surprenant, il ne faisait jamais ça. Il s'approcha le plus possible de la porte-vitrée pour tenter de voir où était Razmo mais il ne le voyait juste pas. Il posa sa main sur la poignée extérieure et tenta de tirer la porte mais celle-ci était fermée. Ça commençait à être vexant. Pourquoi est-ce que Razmo était à ce point un con avec-

Il remarqua la bouteille de lait à la fraise par terre, juste à côté de la porte et la prit, voyant un papier maintenu dessous qu'il prit également pour le lire.

**Je sais pas si vous savez lire, con qu'vous êtes. J'espère que oui.**

Ratman pensa fortement à ne pas lire la suite mais il était curieux.

**J'peux pas supporter votre présence ce soir, j'ai un truc de prévu. Je m'dis qu'ça vous vexerait que j'pense pas à vous, vous êtes un sacré égocentrique, alors je vous ai sorti une bouteille comme ça votre orgueil est sauvé, au moins pour ce soir.**

**Ça veut pas dire que j'vous apprécie, allez quand même vous faire foutre. Voyez plutôt ça comme un remerciement parce que vous sauvez notre ville. Et un avertissement. J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez pas laissé votre collègue vous aider aujourd'hui. Si vous voulez pas trop mourir comme un con, il serait temps d'arrêter ça. Des gens vous aiment bien, comme mon meilleur pote.**

**Maintenant, foutez le camp de mon balcon, c'est pas un dépotoir à ordures.**

Ratman plia soigneusement le papier et le glissa dans son armure avant de regarder la bouteille dans sa main. En dehors des insultes, c'était réellement gentil de la part de Razmo, ce qui était vraiment étrange vu qu'il le détestait. À moins que...

Ratman écarquilla les yeux sous son masque. S'il avait raison dans l'idée qui lui venait en tête, c'était juste... Il ne savait même pas quoi en penser mais la bouteille de lait était une preuve amplement suffisante à son avis.

-o-o-o-

Razmo hocha mollement la tête mais n'écoutait pas complètement sa sœur qui continuait encore et encore de parler de tous ses problèmes. Ce n'était pas que ça ne l'inquiétait pas, il n'arrivait juste pas à se concentrer malgré tous ses efforts et sa bonne volonté.

«Mo? Je sais que tu m'écoutes pas.

-Désolé.»

Sa sœur lui servit une tasse de café à ras bord.

«Bois, ça te réveillera.

-Je suis désolé.

-J'm'en fous. Bois et écoute-moi. Ce que j'te dis, c'est qu'tu devais foutre le camp de ta ville. Il y a beaucoup trop d'types dangereux qui y vivent.

-Tu m'l'as déjà dit. Mais y'a des super héros qui protègent Ratham City.»

Lui le premier.

«Et tu m'as déjà dit ça. Seulement, tu étais fortement blessé y'a pas si longtemps que ça.

-Tout va bien.

-Je sais, je sais, je connais tes pouvoirs. J'aurais aimé ne pas le savoir vu comment j'l'ai su.»

Razmo grimaça. Effectivement. Nini ne méritait pas ça.

Soudainement, sa sœur se redressa et le regarda fixement, comme si quelque chose lui venait à l'esprit.

«Bordel de- Me dis pas que t'es l'un de ces fichus héros.

-Non! Évidemment que non! Je serais pas assez stupide pour ça. Je sais très bien que ce serait complètement stupide de devenir un super héros-

-C'est tellement dangereux! Tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois! La Loutre a blessé gravement des milliers de civils et même l'un des deux super héros! T'as pas intérêt à-

-Je sais! Je suis _pas_ un super héros, j'te l'jure! Pas du tout! Regarde-moi, Nini, j'suis ton p'tit frère, j'peux pas te mentir.»

Sa sœur continua de le regarder sans trop y croire mais finit pas soupirer.

«Jure-le moi.

-Je le jure.

-Sur Rapido. Jure sur Rapido.

-Pourquoi j'devrais jurer sur Rapido? Il faisait même pas partie de la conversation!

-Parce que c'est Rapido et qu'lui et toi, vous avez ce truc là, que vous faites semblant de pas comprendre. Jure sur lui.»

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

«Bien, je jure sur Rapido.»

Si Nini apprenait un jour la vérité, elle le tuerait. Ou bien elle tuerait Rapido. Mais il ne pouvait juste pas lui lui dire. Sa sœur ne le supporterait pas. Nini avait passé toute son enfance et son adolescence à le protéger, ça lui ferait trop de mal d'apprendre qu'il se mettait en danger de la sorte.

«C'est bon, tu es rassurée?

-On dira ça ouais... Et tes pouvoirs?

-Ils fonctionnent toujours.

-Tu t'en sers?

-Seulement quand j'suis blessé, mais c'est pas comme si je pouvais contrôler ça. Parfois ce serait pratique. Rapido a remarqué que je guérissais trop vite.

-Pourquoi tu lui dis pas? Pour tes pouvoirs?

-Il serait trop excité. J'veux pas qu'il m'apprécie pour mes pouvoirs.

-Comme si ça changerait vraiment grand chose.

-Bien sûr que oui.»

Sa sœur sourit, peu convaincue, comme si elle était au courant de quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ça l'agaçait mais il avait l'habitude avec elle, elle était toujours au courant de choses que personne ne voyait, c'était plutôt impressionnant. Il faisait avec.

-o-o-o-

Rapido observa son bras blessé avec attention. Ça allait presque bien grâce à son armure et tout ce qui allait avec. Bon, il ne pourrait pas se montrer avant un moment – ce qui avait fortement agacé Razmo quand il l'avait su – et il avait dû annuler certains de ses rendez-vous mais au moins il irait bientôt mieux et tout serait réglé. Il pourrait reprendre sa vie sociale sans aucun souci. Évidemment, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il pourrait échapper à son statut de super héros, qu'il le veuille ou non, et ça ralentirait forcément sa guérison mais il pouvait s'en sortir. Il était Rapido. Il était Ratman. Personne ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Son regard se tourna vers le lait à la fraise que Razmo avait offert à Ratman. C'était... ça occupait toujours ses pensées. Il n'aurait jamais cru être jaloux de lui-même – ou l'admettre – mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas comprendre le message de cette bouteille de lait. Clairement, Razmo avait développé des sentiments pour le super héros, quoi qu'il en dise et il ne savait pas comment réagir. À la fois il se sentait fier car enfin Razmo répondait à sa drague, mais d'un autre côté, il aurait préféré que ce soit à sa drague à lui, pas à Ratman. En même temps... peut-être qu'il pourrait accepter ça. Peut-être qu'il faudrait qu'il vérifie pour être sûr. Non... Clairement il avait toutes les preuves nécessaires sous les yeux.

Il attrapa la bouteille de lait et commença à la boire en réfléchissant rapidement. Razmo était Razman. Razmo avait des sentiments pour Ratman. Si Ratman disait à Razmo qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui, ça n'irait pas très loin, le petit rat méritait une relation stable, il était en tout cas trop gentil pour se contenter de ce que Ratman pouvait offrir à un citoyen. Mais Razman... Razman ne pourrait pas attendre beaucoup, en tout cas, pas plus que ce que Ratman pouvait proposer. C'était parfait!

Rapido sourit, fier de lui. Son plan était simple et tellement efficace. Il n'y avait pas la moindre raison pour que ça ne fonctionne pas. Et puis, un couple de super héros, c'était une idée séduisante qui plairait à plus d'un. Les gens adorerait et si les gens adoraient tous à la majorité, pourquoi est-ce que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose? Son choix était clairement le bon.

-o-o-o-

Razman sourit à la personne qu'il venait d'aider à se remettre debout. C'était une pauvre vieille dame qui avait été l'une des victimes d'un méchant sans nom qui avait tenté de braquer une banque. Clairement, ça c'était remarqué que c'était un crétin qui avait fait ça car c'était connu qu'il n'y avait plus ou presque plus d'argent dans les banques. Razman n'avait presque eu à rien faire. Il était entré dans la banque – surpris de ne pas voir Ratman profiter de la situation pour avoir encore plus l'air d'un «grand» héros auprès de la population – que le méchant avait paniqué et s'était rendu immédiatement. Certaines personnes avaient quand même étaient choquées par ce qu'il s'était passé, surtout les plus vieilles, alors Razman était resté auprès d'elles pour s'assurer de leur état.

«Monsieur Razman?»

Il se retourna, intrigué, pour voir deux jeunes adolescents et leur père derrière.

«On peut prendre une photo avec vous?»

Il mit quelques secondes à répondre, un peu surpris que ce soit à lui qu'on lui demande ça, mais accepta. Les enfants sourirent et prirent pleins de photos. C'était un peu plaisant. L'un des deux adolescents retourna vers son père pour voir les photos mais l'autre continua à le regarder. C'était intrigant.

«Dites Razman.

-Oui, cher citoyen?

-Depuis combien de temps vous et Ratman êtes en couple?»

Razman mit un bon moment à comprendre ce que l'adolescent venait de lui demander.

«Excuse-moi?

-Ratman a annoncé publiquement votre relation. Je voulais savoir depuis combien de temps.»

Razman hurla intérieurement mais garda la tête froide devant l'adolescent. Il allait le faire regretter à l'autre super héros, d'une façon ou d'une autre mais en attendant, il ne pouvait pas détruire les rêves d'un adolescent.

«Je... Je savais pas qu'il avait parlé de ça... C'est... c'est quelque chose que je dois d'abord voir avec lui.

-Est-ce que vous sortez aussi ensemble dans votre vie privée?

-Tu penses bien que je dois garder cette information secrète. Tu... tu veux bien me laisser? Je dois y aller. D'autres personnes pourraient avoir besoin de mon aide rapidement.

-Je comprends!»

Razman l'écouta à peine et s'en alla à toute vitesse sur sa rat-board, essayant de ne pas se mettre en colère bien qu'une fois qu'il fut seul dans le ciel, il poussa un florilège de juron. Il le ferait payer à Ratman, à l'instant même où il le verrait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les résultats d'une mauvaise idée et du drama parce que je peux

Quand Rapido entra dans le garage de Razmo, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qui l'attendait – enfin, ne l'attendait pas exactement mais qui l'accueillit.

Razmo était en train de faire les cent pas, en colère, marmonnant encore et encore, tandis que Svetlana l'observait en buvant une tasse de thé – pour être exact, c'était ce à quoi servait la tasse, de là à dire que c'était ce que la mécanicienne buvait...

La grande femme le remarqua en premier.

«Ton crétin être là, petit rat.»

Razmo se retourna vivement, semblant être clairement en colère, puis le reconnut.

«Oh. Rapido! Svetlana, pourquoi tu l'traites de crétin?

-Crétin. Toi-même le dire.

-J'peux l'dire, je l'connais depuis toujours. Il essayait de draguer ma sœur en primaire.

-C'est faux!

-Puis i'te dira qu'il est pas intéressé par les lapins.»

Razmo l'ignorait complètement, s'amusant de lui avec Svetlana qui riait fortement.

«Pas que les lapins. L'avoir vu draguer d'autres petites bestioles mignonnes. Peut se moquer que toi aimer les souris, pas mieux.

-Quel crétin.

-J'suis là! Vous pourriez faire preuve d'un peu de respect!

-Respect? Personne respecter nous, sûrement pas toi, pourquoi te respecter?

-Quoi? Mais j'ai encore rien fait! J'viens d'arriver! Puis pourquoi il est en colère Raz?

-Aucune idée. Quand moi arriver, lui être déjà en colère. Moi juste regarder et attendre.»

Razmo sembla se rendre compte que sa colère paraissait fortement injustifiée. Il soupira et s'appuya sur le plan de travail près de la camionnette dont il était supposé s'occuper.

Rapido se demandait vraiment ce qu'il avait pour être dans cet état, c'était pas facile de le mettre en colère, ou bien il se retenait suffisamment pour justifier l'humeur de Razman.

Le petit rat ne se justifia pas. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à le faire, Rapido ne demandait jamais ce qu'il avait et Svetlana s'en fichait du moment qu'il faisait un bon travail.

Rapido se tourna vers la grande femme.

«Pourquoi t'es là?

-Marchandise à transporter. Camionnette dans sale état. Refuse de m'obéir.

-Attends, t'as appelé _Razmo_ pour t'aider? T'as _demandé de l'aide_?

-Ferme-la. Petit rat bon gars. Faire du bon boulot.

-C'est hilarant.

-Et toi? Pourquoi toi être là? Toi seulement le déranger.

-Le déranger? M'enfin Svetlana, je dérange _jamais_ mon p'tit Razmo, kesse tu racontes? J'suis venu pour des trucs très utiles enfin! J'voulais parler à Razmo de Ratman!

-AH NON! Qu'on m'lâche la grappe avec ce fichu héros de mes deux! J'ai pas qu'ça à foutre, j'suis occupé, tu vois pas, reviens plus tard avec ton adoration pour ce sale type!

-Quoi? Mais Ratman c'est l'meilleur!

-Ratman c'est un connard!»

 _Aïe._ Il savait pas ce qu'il lui reprochait mais c'était pas agréable du tout. Svetlana était en train de rire dans son coin, amusée par leur dispute. Il en avait toujours fallu très peu à la mécanicienne pour la faire rire. Rapido ne savait pas quoi en penser mais c'était pas le moment pour qu'il s'en occupe. Il devait faire quelque chose pour que Razmo ne lui en veuille plus.

«Kesse tu lui reproches encore? Il a plus brillé que ton vulgaire Razman?

-Vulgaire? _VULGAIRE?_ »

Razmo se passa les mains sur le visage, comme s'il voulait vraiment se mettre en colère mais se retenait et Rapido comprit que ça devait être lié à Razman. Le petit rat ne pouvait pas se fâcher comme son alter-ego héroïque le ferait à sa place, ça grillerait sa couverture. Rapido avait donc l'avantage pour le moment.

«Peu importe, fous-moi la paix et va jouer avec des mannequins en- t'as quoi au bras?»

 _Merde._ Comment est-ce que Razmo pouvait seulement changer de sujet aussi vite? Et remarquer l'état de son bras par dessus le marché? Il allait pratiquement mieux.

«C'est rien Raz, un petit accident de photographie.

-Un petit accident? J'vais aller les voir, on verra si c'est un petit accident!

-Arrête, ça sert à rien, c'est superficiel.»

Razmo le fixa un petit moment comme s'il voyait quelque chose que Razmo ne voyait pas mais il secoua la tête comme si l'idée qui lui était venue ne pouvait pas être possible. Ça ne le rassurait pas franchement.

«Peu importe. T'as franchement intérêt à ce que ce soit presque rien pour ton intérêt.

-Sinon quoi, tu vas me faire un bisou magique.

-Je devrais peut-être partir si vous deux commencer à faire des choses coquines.»

Les deux rats se tournèrent vers Svetlana qui finissait son thé. Ils rougirent en bafouillant, tentant de se justifier mais elle secoua la tête, prétexta une excuse bidon en disant qu'elle reviendrait plus tard puis partit, les laissant seul l'un face à l'autre.

Razmo fut le premier à se remettre de ce qu'elle leur avait dit. Il s'approcha de Rapido dans l'optique de vérifier son bras parce qu'il s'inquiétait toujours beaucoup trop mais Rapido s'écarta rapidement. Razmo était trop intelligent, il ferait tout de suite le lien.

«Tu devrais travailler sur ta camionnette au lieu de m'embêter. Et ma bécane fait un drôle de son.

-Quoi, _encore_?

-Ouais. Donc tu devrais t'en occuper au lieu de t'embêter pour un truc aussi inutile.

-C'est bizarre que tu viennes pas te plaindre et dire que tu es à l'article de la mort en me suppliant de te servir et te protéger pour une raison stupide comme une autre.»

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre à ça. Razmo haussa les épaules.

«Peu importe. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. Laisse ta moto ici et reviens plus tard. Va te chercher une crème pour ton bras, il en a besoin.

-Si j'veux d'abord!»

Razmo se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel en le laissant partir.

-o-o-o-

Razmo n'était toujours pas à son balcon. Ça surprit réellement Ratman mais le super héros n'eut pas le temps de plus réagir. Il fut attrapé à toute vitesse et entraîné très haut dans le ciel.

Razman le regardait avec une réelle colère, ses poings serrés fortement sur ses épaules.

«C'était quoi cette idée à la con, minus?»

Ratman fronça les sourcils. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que Razman ne l'avait plus surnommé ainsi, plus depuis très longtemps.

«De quoi tu parles, mon pote?

-C'est quoi cette idée stupide que t'as eu de dire qu'on est en couple? T'as tellement besoin d'avoir de la popularité que tu joues là-dessus? Lâche-moi merde!

-Atta- atta- atta-! J'te jure que j'ai une bonne raison!

-T'as plutôt intérêt ouais!

-C'est que j'ai compris tout d'suite que t'avais des sentiments pour moi!»

Ratman crut fortement pendant quelques courtes secondes que Razman allait le faire tomber – et oublia que lui même était capable de voler. Le plus petit des super héros sembla rageur et fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit de cohérent.

«Puis quoi encore! Je ressens rien pour toi! T'es qu'un con! Faire ça c'est complètement stupide! Tu vas nous foutre dans la merde avec tes conneries!

-C'est pas des conneries! J'te dit que j'ai compris! Et je peux-

-Ferme-la! Je te _hais_!

-Va me dire ça maintenant alors que tu m'as donné ton lait à la fraise!»

Il poussa un cri quand Razman le lâcha et qu'il oublia de s'envoler immédiatement. Le temps qu'il s'envole à nouveau, l'autre était déjà parti à toute vitesse dans une direction inconnue. Ratman mit encore un moment à comprendre son erreur.

-o-o-o-

Rapido toqua pour la énième fois à la porte de 'appartement de son pote quand celle-ci s'ouvrit enfin. Le petit rat était tellement inquiet qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'il l'était aussi.

«Faut qu'on parle.

-Quoi? Pas tout de suite, pas maintenant. J'ai des trucs à faire.»

Rapido se sentait un peu coupable de le voir dans cet état parce que c'était de sa faute. Non seulement il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il savait qu'il était Razman mais en plus, c'était lui qui, il y a longtemps, avait expliqué à Razman que lorsque quelqu'un apprenait l'identité secrète d'un super héros, s'il ne pouvait se débarrasser de la personne, il fallait fuir et s'installer ailleurs pour se protéger et protéger les gens autour de soi. Évidemment, Razmo était trop gentil pour se débarrasser de Ratman.

Rapido le regarda continuer de ranger toutes ses affaires aussi vite que possible pour fuir. S'il ne faisait rien, il partirait réellement, il ne pouvait pas laisser ça passer.

«Raz, arrête une seconde.

-J'ai pas l'temps, je te dis. Je dois aller quelque part et-

-C'est à propos de Ratman?»

Razmo se tourna vers lui et il semblait encore plus mal. Pourquoi est-ce que ça le mettait autant mal-à-l'aise?

«Kesse qu'il a fait encore?

-Rien!

-Merde, il a encore fait quelque chose, il est au courant, il va-

-Écoute Razmo, je suis Rat-»

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il n'entendait plus qu'un son blanc, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il lui fallut d'ailleurs un bon moment avant de comprendre que la petite terrasse de Razmo n'était pas supposée être aussi grande. En fait, il était presque sûr qu'il aurait dû y avoir un mur.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Razmo a beaucoup de choses à gérer et pour une fois, c'est peut-être lui qui n'a pas les bonnes idées

Rapido se mit difficilement debout, les jambes tremblantes, cherchant Razmo du regard sans le voir. Des gens criaient dans les rues et des bruits de pas mécaniques lui firent vite comprendre que le Docker était revenu. Il poussa un juron. Il n'avait pas son armure sur lui, ça lui prendrait un temps fou pour aller la chercher même avec sa bécane, il fallait qu'il convainque Razmo de l'y emmener sur sa machine volante et donc lui dire qu'il était Ratman. C'était déjà ce qu'il avait voulu faire avant l'explosion alors rien de nouveau mais clairement, Razmo allait le tuer avant le docker. Tant pis, la ville avait besoin de lui, il devait faire quelque chose. Et retrouver Razmo lui assurerait qu'il allait bien, il le fallait.

Soudainement, il fut tiré en arrière, puis l'instant d'après, Razmo l'observait attentivement, étonnement peu blessé.

«Fous le camp d'ici, c'est dangereux!

-Raz, faut que tu m'emmènes chez moi!

-Quoi? On se fait attaquer, t'as pas d'autres priorités?

-Écoute, je dois récupérer mon armure.

-Pardon?

-Je suis Ratman.»

Razmo se tut un petit moment puis se mit en colère.

«Je vais te-!

-Plus tard! Tu pourras te plaindre autant que tu veux après!»

Razmo semblait vraiment en colère mais il céda, comme d'habitude. Enfin, ça ne serait peut-être plus le cas après cela mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Le petit rat avait les poings crispés quand il accepta. Rapido en entendrait parler.

-o-o-o-

«Raz, je crois qu'on devrait parler-

-Ferme-là! Tu m'as menti! Tu savais que j'étais Razman et tu m'as menti! Tu- Tu t'es foutu de ma gueule!

-Je fais ça tout le temps.»

Razmo poussa un cri de rage et donna un coup rageur dans la roue de secours qui traînait. Celle-ci alla rebondir à toute vitesse contre le mur opposé avant de dégonfler tristement. Rapido grimaça.

Dès l'instant où ils avaient arrêté le Docker, Razman avait attrapé Ratman par le col et l'attira à toute vitesse jusqu'à son garage pour lui régler ses comptes.

«Depuis combien de temps tu le sais?

-Quand tu t'es crashé à cause de Looping. Ton masque était tombé. Je te l'air remis avant que tu te réveilles.

-Et cette fichue histoire de relation? C'était quoi l'idée derrière, tu veux encore plus m'humilier?

-Non! C'est toi avec ta fichue bouteille de lait là! Tu m'feras pas croire que tu ressens rien pour m- pour Ratman alors que tu lui as littéralement offert une de tes bouteilles sans condition!»

Razmo rougit tellement que si Rapido avait eu le moindre doute, ce n'était plus le cas. C'était chiant. Rapido était définitivement jaloux de lui-même. Razmo tenta de se défendre.

«Je suis juste sympa avec lui- toi-

-Laisse tomber, j'te connais par cœur, je sais comment tu fonctionnes.

-Tu aurais surtout dû chercher ailleurs.

-Quoi?

-Rien.»

Rapido tenta de s'approcher mais Razmo leva vivement le premier objet qu'il put avoir sous la main – une clé à molette – et le dressa vers Rapido pour lui imposer une distance entre eux.

«Pourquoi tu m'as caché ça?

-Je voulais pas que tu saches que je suis Ratman.»

Razmo émit un rire moqueur.

«Mais toi tu pouvais venir me pourrir la vie dans ton costume moulant et savoir qui j'étais? T'es vraiment un con!

-Excuse-moi mais si je te l'avais dit, comment j'aurais pu garder mon identité secrète?

-ET LA MIENNE? Tous tes délires là avec Ratman à me rendre visite, tu vas arrêter ça! Tu peux juste pas continuer!

-Mais tu kiffes Ratman!

-Absolument pas!»

Razmo se passa les mains sur le visage en soupirant fortement.

«Je sais pas où est-ce que t'as vu ça mais c'est pas le cas.

-Mais bien, sûr, tu ressens _rien du tout_.»

Et Razmo voudrait répondre que oui, il ne ressentait rien pour Ratman mais Rapido _était_ Ratman. Il ne répondit pas à cette question.

«Mais pourquoi _toi_ tu as créé tout cette histoire de relation entre Ratman et Razman?»

Rapido ne pouvait pas dire que c'était juste pour pouvoir être en couple avec Razmo, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Le petit rat se moquerait ou serait vexé d'une façon ou d'une autre.

«Parce que t'es clairement gay et que j'avais pitié de toi.»

Il l'avait vexé. C'était si compliqué de savoir quoi lui dire dernièrement.

Razmo reposa la clé.

«S'il te plaît, laisse-moi. C'est beaucoup trop, j'ai besoin d'être seul là.

-Arrête, c'est pas si-

-Vas-t-en! Tu as fait trop de trucs et j'ai besoin de temps pour digérer ça alors fous le camp et reviens plus tard, quand tu auras fait quelques shootings ou des trucs comme ça.»

Rapido était sacrément vexé.

«Eh bien peut-être que je vais faire ça ouais! Et t'as pas intérêt à venir pleurer!»

Il se sentait vraiment idiot de réagir ainsi mais il ne comptait certainement pas donner raison d'une façon ou d'une autre au petit rat. Il sortit du garage de Razmo en colère et fit exprès de ne pas fermer la porte. Il entendit Razmo se précipiter derrière lui pour la fermer mais entendit surtout le bruit de verre brisé. Quand il se retourna, toute la partie en verre de la porte de Razmo s'était cassée avec la force du petit rat. Ils se fixèrent un moment puis Rapido s'éloigna à nouveau jusqu'à sa bécane et partit à toute vitesse.

-o-o-o-

Razmo savait qu'il y avait des tas et des tas de choses auxquelles Rapido n'avait pas pensées et auxquelles lui ne pouvait juste pas s'empêcher de penser. L'explosion avait détruit son appartement. Malgré le fait que les robots du Docker avaient fait exploser d'autres endroits, ça lui paraissait vraiment suspect. Il était plus que certain que quelqu'un avait fait le rapprochement entre la fausse relation qu'il avait avec Ratman et la prétendue relation que Razman avait avec Ratman et l'avait clairement visé, c'était certain. Il ne pouvait pas en parler à Rapido, cet imbécile ne ferait qu'en rire en disant qu'il voyait le mal partout mais il n'était pas stupide. Quelqu'un avait fait ce fichu lien et à présent, il était en danger. Avec un peu de chances, Rapido n'avait pas été démasqué par cette personne et était donc en sécurité mais en attendant, lui ne l'était pas.

Il s'allongea sur le canapé de son garage. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait de devoir dormir dans son garage alors il avait toujours des affaires de secours juste au cas où mais il avait un peu espéré que ça n'aurait jamais de rapport à son statut de héros.

Il en voulait vraiment à Rapido de lui avoir caché tout ça et il comprenait encore moins pourquoi il avait fait mis en place toute cette histoire stupide de relation. C'était tout juste si Rapido admettait publiquement qu'il l'appréciait ou qu'ils étaient amis, ça ne faisait juste aucun sens.

Il soupira et décida de ne pas se concentrer là-dessus pour le moment. Connaissant le grand rat, il aurait une explication sur son plan complètement improbable un jour ou un autre et sinon il la lui ferait cracher. En attendant, il allait devoir faire quelque chose qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à faire avant mais si certains avaient déjà découvert son identité secrète, il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire.

-o-o-o-

Benny adorait son travail – personne n'avait vu de ratier plus enthousiaste que lui à faire son travail – mais s'il y avait bien _un_ client qu'il détestait avoir, c'était Rapido. Déjà, ce débile complet ne venait qu'à la fermeture – soi-disant pour ne pas être dérangé par ses fans, comme si en dehors de Razmo et de son photographe, il avait des fans – et commandait _toujours_ quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas sur la carte alors Benny achetait toujours ce qu'il fallait pour que le rat arrête de se plaindre qu'il n'ait pas ce qu'il commande.

Il s'assit avec le repas en face du grand rat qui fixait la télévision et la chaîne d'information avec un intérêt beaucoup trop important pour que ce ne soit pas lié à Ratman. Benny savait qu'il n'était pas le ratier de Prague le plus intelligent de la ville mais il connaissait plutôt bien Rapido depuis le temps que celui-ci le forçait à faire des repas hors de sa carte, c'était trop étrange qu'il admire quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même alors Benny était presque sûr qu'il était Ratman. Il ne lui avait pas posé la question, il avait lu suffisamment de comics pour savoir que c'était jamais une bonne idée.

Rapido se précipita pour manger sans demander son reste, comme le sale rat qu'il était.

«Je vois pas comment tu peux être un mannequin alors que t'es aussi.... toi.

-J'ai la classe, c'est tout. C'est un truc que tu peux pas comprendre.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je te supporte?

-Parce que je suis super.

-Peu importe. Pourquoi t'es là? Tu viens seulement quand ça va pas. Je suis pas ton psychologue mais tu devrais peut-être en voir un.

-Puis quoi encore? Tout va bien.

-C'est Razmo?»

Il posait la question plus pour faire la conversation que pour attendre vraiment une réponse.

Rapido continua de manger son fichu plat avec beaucoup trop de fromages sans lui répondre mais c'était tellement évidement. Rapido ne venait jamais s'il ne s'était pas passé quelque chose avec Razmo, cet espèce de désastre homosexuel à deux sous. Benny n'avait jamais compris pourquoi de toutes les personnes qui s'intéressaient à lui, Rapido avait choisi Razmo mais il s'y prenait tellement mal, c'était génial à regarder, il n'y avait rien de pareil.

«Un d'ces quatre, il faudra que t'arrêtes de lui faire la gueule et que tu lui avoues tes sentiments.

-Y'a rien à- kesse que...»

Benny se retourna pour voir ce qui avait affecté autant le rat et fut surpris également de voir Razman à l'écran. Le super-héros ne se montrait pratiquement jamais sur la caméra et il était en train de parler mais le son de la télévision était bas donc Benny ne comprenait pas. Rapido se leva précipitamment – ce qui l'étonna – pour monter le son directement sur le vieux poste.

_«-et donc tout ça m'a fait me rendre compte que des gens étaient déjà au courant de mon identité secrète. Quitte à ce que de mauvaises personnes sachent qui je suis, je prends donc le risque de voir s'ils seront suffisamment idiots pour s'en prendre à moi à présent que tout le monde sait qui je suis.»_

Benny sentit sa mâchoire tomber quand Razman retira son masque pour laisser voir à tout le monde qu'il était Razmo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapido est franchement en colère, ça se comprend.

Rapido entra avec rage dans le garage, prêt à engueuler Razmo pour son idée complètement stupide et dangereuse sauf qu'il tomba sur Razmo déjà en train de se faire engueuler par sa sœur au téléphone. Enfin, de là à dire que Razmo avait conscience qu'il se faisait engueuler. Le petit rat avait mis le téléphone sur haut parleur et en profitait pour pouvoir réparer sa voiture en répondant vaguement à sa sœur de temps à autres. Nini allait débarquer et lui bloquer le cul, il le méritait. Il inspira fortement, ne voulant pas passer après la lapine même si elle était légitime, puis s'approcha du téléphone à pas rapides.

«C'était cool de t'entendre Nini mais c'est mon tour!

_-Quoi? Rapido t'es-»_

Il raccrocha sans la laisser finir. Razmo leva un petit moment la tête du moteur du véhicule avant de continuer de travailler.

«T'es inconscient mon pauvre. Pourquoi t'as fait ça?

-Quelqu'un était déjà au courant.

-Quoi, j'le savais alors tout le monde devait savoir? Mais c'est-

-C'est pas de toi que je pars espèce d'idiot! J'ai d'autres soucis que toi, t'es pas le centre du monde. Mon appart' est détruit.

-Tu crois que t'étais ciblé? Mais c'est moi qu'on traite de mégalo.

-Je l'étais espèce d'idiot! T'as vu l'état de ma maison en comparaison du reste de la rue?

-Et comment qui que ce soit aurait fait le rapprochement, hein?»

Quand Razmo se redressa et le fixa avec agacement, il comprit qu'il l'en jugeait responsable.

«Peut-être que quelqu'un a été suffisamment intelligent pour se dire que le fait que Ratman, en quelques semaines, a eu deux potentielles relations avec deux personnes différentes n'était peut-être que la même relation avec la même personne.

-Qui pense ça?

-N'importe qui qui réfléchit plus que toi espèce d'imbécile!»

Rapido s'approcha rapidement de Razmo, vexé, et l'attrapa par le col de son uniforme.

«Alors tu as décidé de dire à tout le monde qui tu étais comme ça y'a plus seulement un seul type qui veut te tuer mais tout le monde?

-Mais non! C'est pour que personne ne puisse essayer de s'en prendre à moi! S'ils savent qui je suis, aucun vilain ne peut se vanter de s'en prendre à moi en ayant découvert mon identité avant qui d'autre! C'est une assurance!

-C'est stupide! Ils vont s'en prendre à tes proches et-

-Ouais, ouais, je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour toi et toi uniquement, comme d'hab'-

-Non! Je m'inquiète pour toi! C'est ta fichue vie que tu fous en danger!

-Kesse qu'on s'en fout! Je suis un héros, je risque ma vie tous les jours! Et de toute façon, c'est de ta faute avec tes idées à la con! Ça sort d'où ton problème à vouloir que nos alter-ego soient en couple, toi qui veux tant être célibataire pour faire croire à toutes les jolies filles qu'elles ont une chance?

-Mais t'es vraiment con! Y'a rien, je t'ai dit! C'est juste que-

-Laisse tomber, j'en ai marre de toi fais ce que tu veux, de toute façon, c'est pas comme si je pouvais t'empêcher de faire des conneries, vu que t'as _pitié_.»

Rapido grogna fortement.

«Alors c'est ça qui te dérange? Je raconte des tas de trucs tous les jours, pourquoi ça te dérange aujourd'hui?

-C'est pas aujourd'hui, c'est tous les jours justement!

-C'est ma faute en fait, c'est ça?

-Oui! T'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête et tu t'en fous de moi et-

-Bien! Mais c'est complètement faux! Je passe mon temps à surveiller que tu sois pas blessé, à te soutenir quand tu sauves des vies et à-

-J'ai pas besoin de ça! J'ai besoin d'un pote qui agisse comme un pote mais pas seulement quand il porte des collants et une armure plaquée!

-Ouais bah c'est pas moi! Et tu détestes quand Ratman fait ça!

-Parce que c'est Ratman! Pas mon meilleur ami!

-C'est pareil!

-Non! Merde réfléchis! D'un côté Ratman est tellement sympa avec moi et me drague limite et de l'autre côté tu me parles mal, tu te sers de moi et dès que je fais le moindre truc qui te plaît pas, tu casses mes affaires! Je me fiche de ton comportement d'habitude, je le connais, je sais que tu m'aimes bien même si ça t'arrache la gueule de l'admettre.

-Ça ne m'arrache pas la gueule. Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais te le dire si tu le sais.»

Razmo soupira.

«Peu importe. Ton comportement m'énerve, ma déclaration t'énerve. On est quittes.

-Quittes?» Ils n'étaient _pas_ quittes, Razmo avait fait une putain de bourde immense et-

-On se fait une petite course. Rien que toi et moi, à la sortie de la ville?

-Quoi?

-Je suis sûr que je te bats à plate couture!»

Ok, il ne pouvait pas se laisser insulter de la sorte. Mais il ferait regretter à Razmo son comportement plus tard. Et il continuerait de le surveiller. Il n'était plus à ça près.

-o-o-o-

Razmo n'était pas content. Pas du tout. Il aurait vraiment aimer rester dans son garage mais Rapido avait eu de bons arguments et là il était chez lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve un autre appartement. C'était stupide mais il n'avait pas vraiment la force de résister à Rapido. Il avait déjà détourné suffisamment son attention avec la course – que Rapido avait gagné en plus, sans grande surprise de la part d'un tricheur.

Il posa son sac dans la chambre que Rapido lui avait prêtée. Il ne savait pas encore comment Rapido allait lui fait payer le loyer – parce qu'il n'était pas stupide au point de croire que ce serait gratuit et connaissant Rapido, ça aurait sûrement un rapport avec sa moto ou un truc du genre vu qu'il ne s'occupait jamais lui-même de sa bécane même s'il avait le faire. C'était pas comme si quoi que ce soit qu'il faisait était logique.

Rapido était déjà en train de partir et de le laisser ne pas être convaincu du tout de ce plan. Rapido était vraiment bizarre avec lui et ne s'était pas encore justifié sur cette idée bizarre qu'il avait eu. Razmo allait devoir insister lourdement pour lui faire arracher la vérité. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit un moment, un peu perturbé par tout ce confort. Il n'avait plus été dans un lit aussi mou depuis un bon moment. Il soupira et ferma les yeux, commençant petit à petit à s'endormir.

«EH RAZMO, RAMENE TON CUL!»

Il sursauta en se redressant sur le lit et grogna d'agacement avant de rejoindre Rapido, se demandant pourquoi Rapido avait rien de mieux à faire que de le déranger alors qu'il n'était même pas installé. Il pouvait pas trop se plaindre non plus, Rapido l'invitait si généreusement, il ne pouvait qu'obéir. _Il avait vraiment hâte de se retrouver un endroit à lui._

Il arriva jusqu'à la cuisine où l'attendait Rapido qui lui tournait le dos, au téléphone, se retournant en l'entendant.

«Tu veux quoi comme pizza?

-Quoi?»

Mais il lui prenait quoi encore? C'était quoi son délire à être sympa d'un seul coup?

«Quoi de quoi? Tu veux quoi comme pizza? J'vois pas où est le problème?

-Pourquoi tu m'offres une pizza?

-Pour qu'tu manges un truc qui soit pas un fichu plat réchauffé au micro-onde.

-T'es pas ma mère.

-Non? Bah elle est pas là pour t'empêcher de faire de conneries alors moi j'vais l'faire.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je-»

Un long silence coupa sa phrase et il rougit violemment avant d'inspirer fortement comme s'il était vexé, ce que Razmo ne comprit pas.

«T'auras une 5 fromages et te plains pas!

-Me plaindre..?

-Va t'doucher, j'suis sûr que t'as pas fait ça non plus depuis un moment, tu pues!

-Quoi..?

-C'est hors que question que tu pues dans ma maison! T'as qu'à emprunter mon gel douche!»

 _Quoi?_ Mais c'était quoi tout ça? Définitivement, y'avait un truc qui n'allait pas chez Rapido.

«Euh...

-Oust!

-Ok, ok!»

Il allait aussi falloir qu'il s'occupe de ça.

-o-o-o-

Ratman attrapa Razman par le bras et le tira vivement en arrière pour lui éviter l'attaque du Bouledogue. Razmo s'en plaindrait plus tard mais en attendant, Ratman continuerait de protéger son partenaire – dans tous les sens du terme, ça il allait en profiter – envers et contre tout. Le Bouledogue le frappa directement au visage ce fut franchement douloureux mais il pouvait s'en remettre du moment que Razman allait bien. Il se redressa et fonça sur le super vilain pour tenter de l'attaquer avant de se prendre un autre coup. Il tomba à terre et eut à peine le temps de voir le Bouledogue qui était sur le poing de lui donner un coup qui se voudrait potentiellement fatal quand Razman intervint et plaqua le vilain au sol, le privant de tout mouvement et le ligotant pour le garder sous surveillance jusqu'à ce que la police arrive. Ratman se sentait en peu ridicule de ne pas avoir pu arrêter le Bouledogue seul mais il n'avait jamais réussi à le combattre seul.

Il regarda Razman rendre le criminel à la police avant de se tourner en entendant des journalistes s'adresser à lui. Il répondit à toutes leurs questions en faisant le fier, sachant pertinemment au fond de lui que Razman avait fait une grande partie du travail. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il aimait autant être au centre de l'attention. Il continua de faire le fier jusqu'à ce qu'une journaliste ne dirige son micro jusqu'à presque sous son museau.

«Ratman, affirmez-vous toujours être en couple avec Razman?

-Évidemment.

-Mais on ne vous a jamais vus être proches, bien au contraire. Qu'est-ce qui nous dit pas que vous avez dit ça seulement pour vous attirer la sympathie de certaines personnes et vous faire un coup de popularité. Surtout que nous savons que ça s'est fait à deux reprises comme Razman a dévoilé son identité secrète.»

Ratman grimaça. Il n'avait jamais été contre un bon coup de pub, loin de là, mais jamais il n'utiliserait pas Razmo- Razman pour ça, ce serait complètement stupide. Il remarqua que l'autre super héros l'avait rejoint, attenant sûrement la première occasion pour se moquer de lui.

«Eh bien... en tant que super héros, on ne peut pas passer tout notre temps en costume à nous donner des preuves de notre affection et puis-

-Non mais c'est pas faux. Tu as dévoilé au grand jour notre relation sans y avoir changé quoi que ce soit.

-Quoi?»

_Quelle relation? C'était juste pour le protéger._

Il ne comptait pas dire quoi que ce soit, il savait que ça lui poserait des problèmes mais il n'en eut de toute façon pas l'occasion. Razman l'attrapa par le bras, et il pouvait sentir qu'il y mettait de la force, et l'attira très vite contre lui, écrasant son autre main sur sa mâchoire pour baisser le dessous du masque et-

Et...

Et Rapido ne savait pas du tout comment réagir au fait que Razmo était en train de l'embrasser.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour l'instant Razmo n'a pas compris mais...

Rapido fixait toujours la vidéo amatrice qui avait filmé la scène, en boucle. Il se sentait vraiment vraiment nul mais il n'arrivait pas vraiment à croire par lui-même ce qu'il s'était passé et regarder la vidéo lui rappelait de plus en plus que ce qui s'était passé s'était réellement passé. Il redémarra la vidéo, la question de la journaliste, son absence de réponse, l'arrivée de Razman, sa moquerie, le moment où il le tire par le bras... le baisé. Et pas un petit baisé, non. Un vrai baisé, vrai de vrai comme dans les films. Enfin, il n'était pas bien sûr de comprendre quelles avaient été les intentions de Razmo parce que si il l'avait vraiment embrassé avec une passion que les caméras mettaient très bien en évidence mais ça c'était senti qu'il était en colère parce que le bas du masque de Rapido s'était fissuré quand il l'avait retiré – et il avait pourtant fait l'effort de ne pas serrer trop fort la main sur son bras. Si ça se trouvait, il l'avait embrassé juste pour lui sauver la mise face aux journalistes. Sûrement que ça ne voulait rien dire.  
Le rat se reprit, bien sûr que ça voulait dire quelque chose, il savait plus que très bien que Razmo était attiré par Ratman.  
Il redémarra la vidéo, se sentant vraiment stupide à faire ça mais en même temps ce serait sûrement la seule fois que Razmo ferait ça et... et c'était vraiment horrible à savoir, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Si seulement il savait où était Razmo pour en parler. Enfin, il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir envie d'en parler si c'était pour que Razmo admette qu'il préfère son alter-ego héroïque.  
Il éteignit son téléphone. Il avait un peu trop vu cette vidéo.

-o-o-o-

Razmo était assis sur l'un des transats qui entouraient la piscine de Rapido, une canette de jus en main. Ça ne valait pas son lait à la fraise mais c'était au moins ça.  
Il soupira en remarquant que Ratman se posait non loin de lui, mais juste un peu trop loin.  
«C'est ridicule.  
-Je ne fais que visiter mon citoyen préféré.  
-On est littéralement chez toi. Si tu voulais vraiment me «visiter», tu le ferais pas avec ton armure sur le dos.  
-Tu m'as embrassé.»  
Il but une gorgée pour tenter de garder son calme et ne pas montrer sa gêne.  
«Techniquement, si tu veux jouer à ce jeu qu'je sais qu'tu sais qu'je sais qu'tu joues, c'est Razman qui t'a embrassé.  
-Mais tu l'as fait.  
-C'est pas toi que j'embrassais- que j'voulais embrasser.  
-Qui ça?  
-Pas tes oignons.»  
Il regarda la cannette vide et la posa entre ses pieds en continuant de regarder la lune qui se reflétait dans la piscine.  
«Tu as une énième insomnie ou tu as envie d'un bain de minuit?  
-En quoi ça te concerne?  
-Bah t'es mon pote. C'est ma piscine.  
-Nan Ratman, c'est la piscine de mon pote Rapido.  
-Tu sais que t'as réussi à fissurer mon casque? Avec ta super force.  
-J't'ai fait mal?  
-Non.  
-Alors tant pis, ça arrive.»  
Il shoota la cannette du bout du pied, doucement. Celle-ci vola au-dessus de la piscine avant d'atterrir de l'autre côté. Il grimaça. Trop de force parce que trop d'agacement. C'était la faute de Rapido.  
Ratman s'assit à côté de lui. Razmo le regarda finalement et le fixa clairement.  
«Comment tu fais?  
-Pour?  
-Pour être aussi différent quand tu es dans tes collants à paillettes que sans?  
-J'ai pas de collants à paillettes.  
-Tu devrais.  
-T'as raison, j'ai de trop belles jambes pour ne pas les mettre en valeur.  
-Mais pourquoi t'es aussi différent?  
-J'aime bien. Et puis il faut bien que je sois un peu différent. Si tout le monde pouvait me reconnaître facilement, ce serait problématique. Mais tu comprends ça, non? Toi aussi t'as un comportement complètement différent sous ton masque.  
-Pas du tout. Je suis le même.  
-Arrête, j'te connais trop bien. T'es différent.  
-Bah toi aussi, enlève ton masque histoire de redevenir le crétin que j'connais.  
-Je préfère pas.»  
Razmo leva les yeux au ciel. Rapido était un crétin, il ne pourrait pas le changer.  
«Eh, tu comptes m'embrasser à nouveau pour les caméras?  
-Nan. Un baisé devrait être une preuve suffisante de toute cette blague que t'as faite.  
-N'empêche que j'avais raison au final. T'as bien le béguin pour Ratman vu le baisé que t'as fait.  
-Je te dis que- Oh laisse tomber, tu finiras bien par comprendre un jour.»  
Ils restèrent silencieux un moment avant que Ratman ne sorte quelque chose de derrière son dos et le tende à Razmo.  
«J'crois que ton lait à la fraise te manque non? Espèce de bébé.»  
Razmo regarda la bouteille avec surprise avant de la prendre.  
«C'est... étonnement gentil de ta part. Kesse t'as fait encore?  
-Rien, accepte juste.»  
Razmo resta silencieux un long moment mais finit par céder et but un peu dans la bouteille.  
«Enfin, juste pour info, certains sont pas convaincus par ce pauvre baisé, ce sera peut-être pas suffisant.»  
Razmo s'étouffa sur son lait avant de se tourner vers Ratman qui se mit à rire comme s'il voulait avoir l'air sûr de lui.  
«Je rigole, n'espère pas trop d'choses. C'est as comme si j'attendais que tu m'embrasses encore.»  
Razmo le crut.

-o-o-o-

«Parlons toi et moi.»  
Rapido leva les yeux vers Benny qui semblait beaucoup trop enthousiaste pour son propre bien. Ça puait le piège et ça le stressait beaucoup trop de ne pas savoir pourquoi. Il posa ses couverts lentement, prêt à attendre ce qui enthousiasmait le petit chien.  
«Tu m'veux quoi?  
-Razmo c'est Razman, t'étais avec moi quand on l'a su.»  
Le rat se détendit un peu.  
«Et Razman a embrassé Ratman publiquement.»  
Il se tendit à nouveau parce que soudainement ça le concernait à nouveau. Benny se pencha vers lui et il avait l'air de connecter des trucs qu'il n'aurait pas dû connecter.  
«Mais ça ne t'a rien fait.  
-Évidemment.  
-Non non non! Je sais très bien qu'en réalité t'as des sentiments pour Razmo!  
-Quoi?»  
Est-ce que sa voix avait été aussi aiguë qu'il le croyait?  
«Tout le monde le sait, sauf Razmo bien sûr, il voit rien le pauvre.  
-Atta comment ça tout le monde le sait?  
-Plus tard! J'ai beaucoup réfléchi au fait que t'avais pas réagi du tout mais j'ai compris maintenant!  
-Non, t'as rien compris. J'avais juste pas envie d'en parler.  
-Toi, pas vouloir parler? Ça arrive jamais.  
-Oui bah cette fois-  
-Arrête Rapido, depuis le temps que tu m'obliges à acheter de la nourriture en plus, je te connais bien, sale rat. Donc comme je te disais, j'ai tout compris. Tu es Ratman.»  
Eh merde. Rapido déglutit et tenta de ne pas s'avouer vaincu tout de suite.  
«Non. Tu as mal compris-  
-C'était évident! J'aurais dû le voir tout de suite! Même taille, même corpulence, même vocabulaire, bien que plus élégant chez Ratman, tout! Enfin t'en fais pas, j'l'ai dit à personne, mais ça explique tout!»  
Rapido le fixa un bon moment, au bord du gouffre. Il savait très bien que c'était un mensonge. Benny finit par baisser les oreilles, vaincu.  
«Bon je l'ai dit à Svetlana et au Capitaine mais je te jure que c'est tout et qu'ils le diront à personne. Mais c'est super cool de connaître pas un mais deux super-héros!»  
Rapido le laissa continuer à s'enthousiasmer en essayant de se demander combien de temps il lui restait avant que cette information ne fuite même si ce n'était pas ça qui le dérangeait le plus mais vraiment le fait que ce soit Benny qui l'ait compris et qu'apparemment tout le monde savait qu'il avait des sentiments pour Razmo. Il faudrait si peu de temps pour qu'il finisse par le savoir et ça en serait fini de sa réputation et de tout ce qu'il avait mis en place.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oups

Les deux rats étaient tous les deux installés devant le grand écran plat – qui était stupidement trop grand par ailleurs – en train de regarder le Castor Bricoleur en toute tranquillité comme ça leur arrivait lentement. Enfin... Razmo regardait mais Rapido était un peu plus tendu. Il fallait qu'il parle à Razmo avant que Benny ne le fasse – ou Svetlana ou le Capitaine pour ce qu'il en savait – et ne lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied.

Le plus grand baissa ses yeux vers son pote. Razmo était super excité devant son épisode, comme à son habitude, et sautait presque sur place avec enthousiasme. Il était vraiment adorable et Rapido se sentait un peu stupide quand même d'avoir craqué pour un crétin pareil. Il pouvait clairement faire mieux, c’était si frustrant… mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que faire avec.

«Eh Raz. Faut qu'j'te dise un truc.

-Ça peut pas attendre que l'épisode soit fini?

-Euh, nan, désolé mon pote.»

Razmo soupira mais détacha le regard de l'écran et se tourna vers lui complètement pour lui faire face.

«Kesse tu veux mon pote?

-Alors...»

_Il se sentait tellement ridicule là._ Il détestait ça.

«Eh bien... Je suis... J'ai...

-Allez, raconte là, l'épisode va se finir et je vais même pas pouvoir la voir!»

Il pourrait peut-être simplement l'embrasser. Ce serait quitte ou double, soit Razmo le repoussait, soit...  _Merde_ , il avait chaud.

«Benny a découvert que je suis Ratman.

-Oh? Vraiment? Genre,  _de lui même_ ? Ça m'étonne pas tant que ça. Il est pas aussi bête qu'il en a l'air.

-T'es sûr qu'on parle du même gars?

-Et... C'est tout ce que tu voulais dire?

-Ouais, c'est tout.»

Il se sentait définitivement stupide et lâche sur ce coup.

-o-o-o-

Le combat était bien plus difficile que prévu, Ratman ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Quand il avait entendu que le Docker s'était échappé, il s'était dit que le super vilain ne pourrait pas avoir le temps de regrouper ses robots avant qu'il ne l'attrape mais au moment où il avait atteint la planque du super vilain, il était tombé dans un piège, seul qui plus est parce qu'il n'avait pas tenu à prévenir Razman. Il n'allait pas risquer la vie de Razmo alors qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul. Enfin ça c'était ce qu'il avait cru mais en réalité il s’était bel et bien fait avoir et il subissait à présent les attaques des robots du Docker qui étaient bien plus nombreux qu’il n’aurait pu l’imaginer et surtout extrêmement forts. Il n’arrivait pas à en voir le bout et s’inquiétait de ne pas pouvoir s’en sortir cette fois. Un robot le frappa en plein visage et il s’écroula au sol douloureusement.

Il avait bien fait de ne pas faire venir Razman, il n’aurait pas supporté de le voir être blessé également.

Le Docker se dressa devant lui, l’inondant de son ombre et écrasa l’une de ses épaules sous son pied. Ratman poussa un grognement de douleur alors que le vilain appuyait de plus en plus fort, craquelant l’armure.

«Tu n’aurais pas dû venir seul Ratman, tu n’étais clairement pas fait pour te battre seul. Maintenant tu vas mourir. Seul.»

Le Docker appuya encore plus fort et Ratman, non Rapido poussa un cri de douleur, sentant que son épaule n’allait pas bien du tout. Le Docker releva le pied et le dressa juste au niveau de sa tête.  _Est-ce que c’était la fin? Est-ce qu’il allait juste mourir, là, comme ça?_

La porte de la planque secrète s’ouvrit dans une explosion et tomba au sol. Ratman n’eut pas le temps de réagir à ce qui était en train de se passer que le Docker fut éjecté loin de lui, attrapé en plein vol par une ratboard sans conducteur. Il n’eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu’il se passait qu’il fut soulevé du sol comme s’il était une princesse et posé délicatement contre un mur un peu plus loin. Razman regarda son bras et grimaça.

«Je m’occupe de toi juste après, ne bouge surtout pas et repose-toi. Je gère tout ça.»

Ratman ne sut pas comment il réagit à cela parce qu’il s’évanouit très vite ensuite à cause de la douleur.

Quand il se réveilla à nouveau, tous les robots étaient détruits et le Decker n’était plus là. Razman s’approchait de lui, sa ratboard sous le bras.

«Raz…? Kesse que… Il s’est passé quoi?

-Je me suis occupé de tout.

-Tout seul ?

-T’avais fait une bonne partie du travail par toi-même. »

Razman reposa son regard sur le bras de Ratman et l’observa attentivement.

« T’es sacrément blessé mon pote.

-Comment tu m’as trouvé ?

-Tu pensais que t’étais le seul à avoir entendu dire que le Decker s’était échappé ? Quand je me suis rendu compte que t’étais parti, je suis arrivé ici aussi vite que possible. T’es dans un sacré état. T’aurais jamais dû y aller sans moi.

-J’voulais pas que tu sois blessé.

-T’es complètement débile mon pote. On est une équipe.

-Razman bosse pas en solo ?

-Razman peut-être. »

Razmo retira son casque et sourit à Ratman avec un sourire triste.

« Mais moi je choisirai toujours ta compagnie plutôt que la solitude. »

Rapido rougit fortement sous son propre masque. Il avait vraiment envie de croire que ce que disait Razmo voulait dire quelque chose de plus mais il n’en était pas sûr.

« Bon, faut que j’te retire ton armure et que je t’emmène à l’hôpital si tu permets parce que ton épaule est dans un tel état que ç’en est franchement inquiétant. Ça va faire mal hein, j’y peux rien, tu vas devoir tenir.

-Atta, t’es sûr de- AAH !!! »

En effet, il eut mal mais très vite après ça, Razman l’emmena à l’hôpital avec une excuse toute trouvée pour justifier ses blessures et ne pas avoir à l’obliger à avouer qu’il était Ratman. Rapido aurait aimé qu’il reste mais ça aurait été suspect. Au moins, il ne pouvait pas trop se plaindre, les infirmières qui s’occupaient de lui était vraiment mignonnes. Ça n’empêchait pas le fait qu’il n’aimait pas du tout être enfermé à l’hôpital et voir que Razman s’occupait de tous les vilains seul comme si ce n’était pas dangereux.

Il aurait vraiment aimé que Razmo vienne le voir à l’hôpital mais le petit rat n’était pas passé et même s’il ne pouvait pas l’en vouloir car pour une raison comme une autre, les vilains s’étaient tous décidés à attaquer Ratham City presque en même temps mais ça l’agaçait tout de même de ne pas pouvoir le voir du tout quand avant il lui avait juste suffit d’en avoir envie pour ça.

-o-o-o-

Rapido fut presque surpris de voir que Razmo l’attendait à la sortie du bâtiment. Il voulut un peu quand même l’ignorer parce qu’il se sentait vexé d’avoir été ignoré mais il ne pouvait pas tant que ça lui en vouloir – ce qu’il n’admettrait pas.

« T’as bien attendu avant de me voir.

-J’étais occupé et tu le sais très bien.

-Ouais mais je devrais être ta priorité quand même, je suis ton meilleur pote.

-Ouais et je suis aussi super héros au cas où tu l’aurais oublié mon pote. Ton bras ? »

Rapido baissa les yeux sur son membre en écharpe. Il était encore dans un état médiocre mais au moins il allait mieux et n’aurait plus à attendre longtemps avant de pouvoir bouger son bras comme il le voulait.

Ça l’agaça franchement de voir la voiture de Nini mais en fait la sœur de Razmo n’était pas là et le petit rat n’avait fait qu’emprunter son véhicule pour pouvoir déplacer Rapido de façon sûre et sans lui faire mal en plus.

« Tu sais que je déteste les voitures.

-Tu veux que je revienne sur ma moto sur laquelle tu pourras pas tenir à un bras et pourra potentiellement tomber ?

-Ouais, complètement.

-Tu me saoules mon pote, monte juste dans la voiture. Faut que je la rende rapidement à Nini après parce qu’elle va en avoir besoin. »

Rapido obéit juste pour être débarrassé de cette situation le plus vite possible. Il ne voulait pas être vu dans ce véhicule. Il n’était pas allé jusqu’à refuser des partenariats avec des voitures, ce n’était pas pour supporter ça comme ça. Ce fut d’ailleurs pour ça qu’il s’agaça rapidement en voyant que Ramzo ne démarrait pas immédiatement.

« Tu fais quoi là ?

-Faut qu’on parle toi et moi. »

_Merde_ . Il ne savait pas ce qu’il avait fait mais il ne voulait pas le savoir. Peut-être que c’était à cause de son agissement en solo contre le Docker.

« Quoi ?

-T’aurais pas dû affronter le Docker seul. »

_Bingo._

« Ecoute mon petit Raz, j’ai pas vraiment eu le choix…

-En fait si, tu l’as eu, et tu as sciemment choisi de me tenir écarté de tout ça. Et y’a pas que ça, tu as aussi tenté de m’empêcher de combattre la loutre ou d’autres super vilains, ou t’es intervenu dans des petites missions alors que je n’avais pas besoin d’aide, et juste pour continuer là-dessus tu t’es amusé à faire croire qu’on était en couple à deux reprises pour des raisons obscures.

-Quoi, tu veux que je me justifie maintenant ?

-Un peu ouais ! T’agis de façon  _tellement_ immature et je m’en foutrais si tu ne risquais pas ta propre vie par la même occasion !

-J’ai rien à dire.

-Rapido steuplait. Ça peut pas continuer comme ça, tu le sais très bien.

-Tu veux que j’te dise quoi ? Que je suis désolé ? Je le suis pas.

-Je m’en fous de tes excuses débiles, je veux juste que tu arrêtes quelques secondes d’agir comme si tu t’y connaissais mieux que moi. Je suis un super héros plus précautionneux que toi, on le sait très bien même si tu refuses de l’admettre. Alors  _pourquoi_ est-ce que tu m’expliques pas pourquoi t’agis comme ça ? »

C’était tout de même pas sérieux ? Razmo voulait des explications  _là_ ?  _Maintenant_ ? Sur le parking d’un hôpital ? Rapido grimaça. Il était hors de question qu’il fasse ses aveux comme ça.

« C’est pas important, si ? Ce qui importe c’est que t’ailles bien.

-Ouais peut-être mais pas si tu crèves crétin ! Ta vie est super importante aussi ! Peu importe, on en parlera quand on sera arrivés.»

Rapido n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'il avait un peu trop énervé que Razmo démarra la voiture et quitta le parking très rapidement – un peu trop par ailleurs. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Razmo allait très clairement lui faire payer son comportement d'une façon ou d'une autre à l'instant même où ils seraient arrivés C'était peut-être le bon moment pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Ça surprendrait sûrement suffisamment Razmo pour qu'il ne soit plus fâché contre lui. Enfin, il l'espérait en tout cas, ça lui sauverait la mise... mais c'était loin de tout le plan super romantique et tout qu'il avait eu tout le temps de mettre en place quand il était à l'hôpital alors peut-être que ça n'en valait pas tant que ça la peine.

Il fut écrasé contre la portière quand Razmo gara la voiture dans un dérapage étrangement bien contrôlé. Le petit rat sortit de la voiture à toute vitesses et Rapido le suivit, sachant que, de toute façon, la colère de Razmo n'allait clairement pas passer aussi vite.

«Écoute Raz...

-Nan ! Tu fais toujours n'importe quoi alors espère pas trop t'en sortir cette fois!

-C'est pas ce que je veux-

-C'était la dernière fois que tu t'mettais en danger jeune homme!»

_Jeune homme?_

«T'es plus jeune que moi...

-C'est pas le problème Rapido! Tu mets ta vie en danger tout l'temps pour des raisons stupides! J'peux plus supporter ça!

-Mais c'est mon travail, je suis un super héros!

-Ce qui ne veut pas dire que tu dois te jeter dans la mort! Je veux pas te perdre, merde! T'as été super blessé et- et-

-Ouais bah je compte pas arrêter de te protéger et de faire attention à toi parce que je t'aime beaucoup trop-»

Il se tut immédiatement en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et en voyant la surprise chez Razmo.  _Eh merde._


	11. Chapitre 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quel crétin ce Rapido, tout le temps en train de fuir son meilleur pote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà le dernier chapitre!

_Rapido ne l'admettrait jamais plus tard mais il pleurait vraiment beaucoup et c'était normal, la moto lui écrasait la jambe et elle était trop lourde pour que lui ou Razmo ne puissent la relever. C'était stupide, Rapido avait juste voulu se vanter et faire le fier en grimpant sur la moto de son père mais il l'avait faite tomber en faisant un peu trop bien semblant de tourner dans un virage._

_Razmo paniquait_ , _il ne savait pas du tout comment aider Rapido, il était trop petit et il ne pouvait pas laisser Rapido seul même pour chercher de l'aide, ça ne se faisait pas entre potes. Il avait vraiment peur et il pleurait aussi._

_«J-je dois chercher de l'aide._

_-N-non! Me laisse pas! J'ai trop mal!»_

_Razmo hoqueta. S'il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, il pouvait au moins essayer une dernière fois de soulever la moto pour libérer Rapido. Il savait que c'était stupide car il n'était qu'un petit rat avec de toutes petites pattes et il n'avait pas réussit jusqu'ici mais il fallait qu'il réessaie encore. Il attrapa la moto par le guidon et tira vers lui pour tenter de la redresser. Il tira de toutes ses forces et soudainement, le véhicule lui tomba entre les bras et le fit basculer en arrière, manquant de l'écraser à son tour._

_Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait fait ça mais il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que Rapido s'était levé et s'était précipité sur lui presque sans boiter et en le remerciant. Razmo fixa d'abord la moto mais il se concentra bien vite sur son meilleur ami qui tremblait et essayait de ne pas trop montrer qu'il avait peur. Il finit par oublier très vite l'exploit qu'il avait fait, n'ayant pour le moment encore aucune idée de ce qui s'était déclenché en lui._

-o-o-o-

Benny regarda Rapido avec pas mal d'ennui et d'agacement. C'était peut-être parce qu'il n'avait personnellement jamais eu de chances dans ses relations amoureuses mais le comportement du rat l'énervait tellement. Il le laissa continuer de manger en le fixant attentivement, prêt à le secouer s'il racontait encore plus de bêtises. Ça l'avait d'abord plutôt surpris quand Rapido lui avait dit qu'il avait enfin avoué ses sentiments à Razmo mais depuis il ne faisait que se plaindre encore et encore d'avoir tout gâché et d'avoir fait la pire erreur de sa vie et blah blah blah... Si le rat pleurait encore sur son pauvre sort pour avoir de l'attention, sa soupe lui reviendrait au visage.

«Enfin Razmo va me rejeter maintenant et c'est fichu!

-Donc tu préfères le fuir... plutôt que d'assumer? T'es sacrément lâche pour un rat dont la fierté est aussi haute.

-J'suis pas lâche!

-Oh excuse-moi, je n'avais pas compris que venir me pleurer sur les bras en te plaignant d'avoir le cœur brisé voulait dire que tu étais courageux.

-Ferme-la.

-Razmo va te le faire regretter quand il t'aura retrouvé. Tu pourrais au moins être sincère pour une fois dans ta vie et t'en tenir à ce que tu dis.

-Mais tu comprends vraiment rien mon pauvre Benny, ça fonctionne pas comme ça!»

Benny grogna et bascula la tête en arrière contre le dossier. Il avait fallu que ce soit le plus bête des deux qui vienne, évidemment...

«Puis t'y comprends rien toi en amour, t'as toujours été célibataire depuis aussi longtemps que j'te connais!

-Pardon? C'est qui le rat qui vient pleurer comme un ado boutonneux parce qu'il a jamais aimé quiconque que Raz de toute sa vie mais est trop peureux pour l'admettre? Rapido, t'es un super héros, tu combats des connards en permanence mais t'as peur de _Razmo_?

-J'ai pas peur de Razmo!

-Alors assume!»

Rapido tenta de chercher quoi rétorquer mais il ne trouva rien alors il se renfonça dans son siège en boudant comme l'enfant pourri gâté qu'il était. Benny décida de ne même plus continuer à tenter de le convaincre. Il aurait essayé au moins, et ce n'était définitivement pas simple de supporter cet imbécile heureux qui n'est pas capable d'ouvrir les yeux deux secondes pour voir ce qui l'attendait.

-o-o-o-

Razman attrapa la voiture en plein vol puis la relança tout aussi vite au visage de La Loutre qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir et fut éjecté sur plusieurs mètres. Pendant qu'il faisait le plus difficile du boulot, Ratman s'occupait de mettre les civils en sécurité et de s'assurer que le super vilain ne s'enfuirait pas d'un autre côté. Cette fois-ci, le super héros comptait bien le faire enfermer pour de bon. Moins il y aurait de vilains dans Ratham City, mieux ce serait pour ses citoyens. La Loutre se releva et s'énerva encore plus en lui criant dessus. Au début, ça avait terrifié Razmo et éveillé tout son stress causé par les cris et ce genre de choses mais Razman ne pouvait pas avoir peur et il avait vite combattu cet effroi interne pour continuer d'être le meilleur super héros qu'il pouvait être, même si personne ne le dirait jamais, sauf peut-être un rat qu'il croisait parfois à la librairie qu'il aimait bien et qui semblait collectionner les goodies à son effigie. Il n'en avait jamais demandé et on ne lui avait jamais laissé le choix mais si ça pouvait faire plaisir à au moins un rongeur....

Razman attrapa sa skate-board et la démarra à toute vitesse puis se précipita sur La Loutre qui était encore une fois sur le point de faire exploser la rue passante qu'elle avait pris d'assaut, et lui adressa un coup de point fort, en plein dans son ventre. Son némésis fut éjecter encore une fois et ne sembla pas se relever cette fois-là. Bien, il l'avait peut-être enfin eu. Ce n'était pas trop tôt, il commençait à fatiguer et Ratman ne pourrait pas assurer la sécurité des citoyens les plus idiots qui essayaient quand même de voir les combats de près.

Razman prit même le temps de reprendre son souffle en descendant de son véhicule volant avant de rattraper La Loutre qui ne s'était pas encore relevée, blessée et toujours à terre. Il l'attrapa et le plaqua au sol avant de sortir une paire de menottes et de lui attacher les mains dans le dos.

«La Loutre, j'espère que cette fois, ce sera la fin pour toi. Tu ne commettras plus aucun crime et tu passeras le restant de tes jours en prison.»

Le criminel ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, sachant très bien que ça ne servirait à rien. Razman était tellement fier de lui-même, il s'était super bien débrouillé et c'était enfin bon. Il était hors de question qu'il le laisse s'échapper cette fois.

Quand la police arriva enfin, il regarda tout autour de lui pour tenter de voir Ratman mais l'autre héros avait déjà quitté les lieux.

Ça l'embêtait énormément parce que ça faisait un bon moment déjà qu'il n'avait pas pu voir Rapido parce que celui-ci l'évitait complètement. C'était très agaçant mais aussi triste parce qu'il avait espéré si longtemps que ses sentiments pour son meilleur pote soient réciproques mais il ne pouvait pas le lui faire comprendre si cet imbécile ne lui adressait plus la parole du tout. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour ça, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit en plus. S'il réussissait à le coincer, il pourrait peut-être en savoir plus sur la raison pour laquelle il l'avait fui, lui qui était tout le temps si fier de lui. Enfin, pour l'attraper, il faudrait d'abord qu'il le coince dans un endroit où il ne pourrait pas s'envoler pour commencer.

Razman soupira puis finit par s'envoler sur sa machine volante, triste de ne pas pouvoir voir Rapido. Il n'avait jamais passé autant de temps sans pouvoir le voir normalement depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ça faisait vraiment mal. Au bout d'un moment, il s'était sentit tellement mal de faire fuir Rapido à ce point qu'il avait juste quitté sa maison pour se trouver un nouvel appartement. Il était à peine plus grand que le précédent, ce qui était franchement agréable même si ça ne changeait pas grand chose pour lui, il avait tellement l'habitude de petits logements. Même dans son costume de Ratman, son pote n'était pas venu le voir depuis. Il s'y était attendu mais ça le rendait quand même triste. Au moins, il espérait que Rapido était chez lui, ce serait au moins ça.

Une fois chez lui, il retira son costume, se doucha et se glissa sur sa nouvelle terrasse en attendant que ses pâtes finissent de cuire dans l'eau bouillante, une mini-bouteille de lait à la fraise en main. Si seulement Ratman venait le voir, pour faire l'idiot un peu, ce serait cool. Il ferait même semblant d'être agacé si c'était ce qu'il voulait. Juste pour faire comme avant...

«La place est libre?»

Razmo s'étouffa sur son lait et toussa un bon moment avant de fixer Ratman avec des yeux ronds. Il était là. Il était _vraiment_ là et il faisait comme si de rien n'était. Razmo avait envie de s'énerver mais il était beaucoup trop surpris. Il fixa son meilleur pote se poser à côté de lui et se mettre à raconter n'importe quoi, juste pour occuper la conversation, en utilisant n'importe quel sujet de conversation pour ne pas le laisser parler. Le petit rat finit par simplement décider de le laisser faire et recommença à boire sa boisson. Rapido finirait bien par ne plus avoir aucun sujet de conversation à un moment où un autre. Il l'écouta à peine et se contenta de regarder la rue et les rares voitures qui passaient. C'était un quartier tellement plus tranquille que le précédent, sans panneau publicitaire pour «gâcher» la vue, sans super méchants pour tout casser, sans problèmes.

Il ne faisait tellement pas attention à ce que lui racontait Ratman qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que celui-ci avait presque arrêté de parler, essayant de trouver un autre sujet de conversation. Ça tombait bien, il avait fini sa bouteille. Il regarda le goulot en laissant Ratman galérer encore un moment avant d'en avoir marre.

«Rapido. Ferme là un petit peu s'il te plaît.

-Mais-

-Non. Vraiment ferme là. C'est à moi maintenant.

-Ouais mais-

-J'ai dit non. Il faut qu'on parle. Et tu sembles être du même avis vu que t'es venu me parler de toi-même.

-Mais-

-Tu m'as complètement ignoré ces dernières semaines, tu m'as raconté tout ce que tu avais à dire, c'est très cool mais c'est mon tour mon pote.»

Il voyait très bien que Ratman était stressé malgré son masque sur la tête parce qu'il était vraiment à deux doigts de s'envoler et que sa queue se balançait sous le stress. Razmo posa la bouteille par terre et attrapa le poignet de son pote pour l'empêcher de fuir. Il voulait parler sérieusement, réellement, mais à voir le plus grand aussi déstabilisé et prêt à prendre la poudre d'escampette, il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

«Attends, attends, désolé,» il mit son autre main sur sa bouche pour tenter de stopper son rire. «Faut juste que tu m'écoutes un peu.»

Il finit par se calmer au bout d'un petit moment, ayant dû forcer sur le poignet de son pote un peu plus car celui-ci avait vraiment essayé de se barrer. Il le fixa droit dans les yeux, pour essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il était vraiment sérieux cette fois.

«Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais.

-C'est pas ce que-

-Si. Tu l'as dit. Et t'as honte de ça.»

Il ne l'avait pas très bien dit, il s'en rendit compte très vite, le plus grand tirait encore un peu plus pour se retirer de sa poigne. Étant donné la force de Razmo, ce serait tout aussi efficace d'ouvrir un piège à ours à mains nues... enfin, il ne serrait pas aussi fort, c'était juste une image.

«J'ai pas-

-Alors tu m'as évité pour le fun?

-Non mais-

-Tais-toi, tu te ridiculises.»

Il relâcha un peu la prise sur le poignet de Rapido et fit glisser sa main le long de son bras, jusque à son épaule.

«T'es rien qu'un crétin Rapido. Tu fais le fier tout le temps à dire que tout le monde t'aime mais t'es pas capable de parler de tes sentiments parce que t'es qu'un crétin.»

Rapido commençait un peu à se vexer sous son costume, ça lui ressemblait déjà plus. Il tapota son épaule.

«Te fâche pas mon pote. C'est pas ma faute si t'es un crétin, tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. C'est pour ça que j't'aime.»

Il pouvait voir que son pote ne comprenait rien du tout à ce qu'il se passait et qu'il était en train d'essayer de saisir aussi vite que possible.

«Quoi?

-T'as très bien compris. T'es pas très efficace pour m'écouter même avec tes collants finalement, hein?

-Mais-

-Je vais m'chercher une autre bouteille de lait, t'en veux une tant qu'j'suis?

-Je-

-Ok, j't'apporte ça chouchou.»

Il laissa Rapido complètement impuissant et encore en train d'essayer de comprendre comme un imbécile. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire mais en même temps il était super stressé d'avoir dit à son pote qu'il l'aimait comme ça. En tout cas à présent, il ne restait à Rapido qu'à comprendre ce qu'il se passait et à assumer comme un grand. Et peut-être qu'après, ils pourraient non seulement faire leur job de super héros correctement mais peut-être aussi qu'il pourrait l'embrasser sans masque. Ce serait super chouette.


End file.
